Emperor of Rome
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: When a new eddition is added to the Roman Empire display, a ragging power struggle takes off as one emperor, Nero, tries to take power away from Octavius. While Nero destroys Rome, Octavius finds himself exiled. While he's gone, war is wagged upon the cowboys, and now Jedediah faces certain death at the Coliseum. Can Octavius save him, and save Rome from flames? No slash. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings.**

**Before we start, I just want to apologize for taking the story down. There were just a few complications, but all is fixed and well, and I really hope you enjoy it. : )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you slow down?" Octavius asked, holding tightly to the little car's seat.

He'd agreed to go on a little car ride with his friend Jedediah, since Larry bought them a brand new car. It was rather nice, Octavius had to admit, with smooth leather seats, and a roof that could open up, and even cup holders, though any drinks brought in were bound to spill due to Jedediah's reckless driving.

"What? You wanna go...faster?" Jedediah said, smiling at his friend.

"No! No! No!"

"Alrighty then. Adventurous tonight, are we?"

"Oh, when we get out of this car, you are so going to get a..."

But Octavius didn't finish his sentence because at that moment the car swerved to avoid a massive crate, and spun out of control, smashing into the wall. Luckily, Larry had set up little black bumpers disguised as baseboards around the wall in preparation for events such as this.

"Octavius? You OK?" Jedediah asked, opening his door.

"If you ever...and I mean..._**ever**_ do that again..." Octavius began angrily.

But Jedediah didn't hear him. Instead, he walked over to the crate, pressing his ear to it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Octavius asked annoyed.

"Shh!"

"Did you just shush me?"

"Yes! Now SHHH!"

Octavius walked over to the crate as well, and listened intently. Inside, he could hear voices. What was puzzling though, was that these voices weren't loud and booming, like a giant's voice would be. Instead, they were hushed, and sounded like they belonged to normal sized people. Well, normal as in the miniature's size.

"Hello? Who's in there?" Jedediah asked.

This time, it was Octavius' turn to hush.

"Jedediah, keep your voice down."

"Why? Don't ya think we should get 'em out?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Then why don't we?"

"They may be frightened, and not understand what is going on."

"Don't you think their kinda frightened now?"

"Look. The point is, we do not know who or what is in that box. They could be friendly, or hostile. I think it would be best if we waited for Larry."

Jedediah sighed.

"I guess your right. But dang it Octavius! Your no fun!"

"Fun is not being attacked by strangers. Come on. Let us go home now."

"Fine. I'm drivin'!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello! I hope you like this story. It has to do with a lot of Roman history. Though the time periods might be out-of-order, most of the facts and things mentioned are actuall events or facts. I'll let you know what's true and what's not. Besides, I needed a new story to work on now that schools out and I'm bored as a board. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Larry walked down the hall, carrying a small shipping crate. This evening was important, because there was going to be a new edition to one of the miniature displays. One he was sure Octavius would like. It was a new edition to the Roman Empire exhibit, complete with a whole army, 200 some odd citizens, and, best of all, a new general and emperor, that were sure to help stabilize the rickety empire. Together, they could create a whole new government.

With purpose, Larry strutted into the Hall of Miniatures, and gently set the crate down.

"Well, looky, looky here. What ya got Gigantor?" Jedediah said, pretending that he'd never seen the crate before in his life.

"Hey, Jed. Can you do me favor?" Larry asked.

"Sure thing. What can I do for ya?"

"Go get Octavius. Tell him to assemble the Romans."

Jedediah nodded. He turned, and made his way to the secret tunnel. Well, it wasn't much of a secret anymore, especially since it was used by traders from both exhibits. On the other side, he saw Octavius talking to a few of his men.

"Hey! Octavius!"

"Oh. Greetings, Jedediah. What are you doing here?"

"Gigantor brought in that strange crate. Says he wants ya 'ta assemble your people, and then go to the bench."

"Okay. Did he say why?"

"Nope."

"Well then. You heard him men. Go and tell the others."

The Roman soldiers saluted, and parted ways. While they did that, Octavius followed Jedediah to the edge of the exhibit. There, Larry was waiting for them. He put out his hand, and the miniatures walked on, then got off at the bench. From inside the crate, they heard banging and angry shouting. Whoever was in that crate, was pretty ticked.

"Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, especially you, Octavius, I present to you, a new addition to the Roman Empire!"

Larry lifted away the crate, revealing a whole cities worth of Romans. There were soldiers, praetorian guards, men, women, children, and in the center of it all, a man in a purple toga, wearing a green leaf laurel wreath.

"Wow." Jedediah said amazed. "Ain't this great?"

"Uh, yeah. It, it is, great." Octavius replied, unsure of the strange man in purple. Something about him held the very definition of hate and evil.

"Well. I'll let you guys get to know each other." Larry said and walked out of the room.

Octavius walked over to the crowed of people, weaving his way through them. Up ahead, he could see the man in purple. He continued walking, but was suddenly stopped by one of the praetorian guards.

"What do you want?" He asked, holding his sword threateningly.

"I wanted to welcome you to the exhibit." Octavius said, hiding his fear.

"The emperor will be seeing no one now."

"Emperor? What do you mean...emperor?"

Before the man could reply, he was stopped by jolly laughter from behind. He turned around and snapped into a salute.

"Well, well, well, who have we here Claudius?" The man in purple asked, looking Octavius over.

"An inhabitant Sir! Says he wishes to welcome us Sir!"

"Very good. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!"

Octavius watched the guard, Claudius, he'd been called, walk away. He then turned back to the man in purple. Up close, he was rather short and stout, with a kind grin, and likeable voice.

"Can I help you, my good sir?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, no. No. I just wanted to welcome you to Rome." Octavius said, extending his hand.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. I know where I am. And who might you be?"

"Octavius Caesar, and you?"

"Wow. A Caesarian. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Wha...?"

"Never mind. I'm Emperor Nero, Rome's grandest, and best Emperor. So, uh, go ahead. Bow down."

"Bow down? Look, I am sorry for the confusion but, I am the leader, actually."

Nero glared at Octavius, threatening him with his eyes. Instead of defending his place, he just nodded.

"Right then. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, about your empire."

Octavius felt rather uncomfortable as Nero placed his arm over his shoulders, and led him to the city. He glanced at Jedediah, who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"I see you have the Coliseum..." Nero said staring up at the monument that had amazed Octavius and his people for years.

So that is what it was! Octavius thought.

"Hey, where's the Grand Palace?" Nero asked.

"Pardon?"

"You know. The emperor's palace. Where the emperor lives. If you're the leader, you should have one."

"Oh. No. I do not own a palace. Our fundings are not sufficient. Besides, I prefer my home near the barracks."

Nero turned and gave Octavius a disgusted look.

"You actually SLEEP near the soldiers?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"What do you mean, dangerous?"

"Oh! But you see! They could turn on you at any moment."

Octavius looked at the man incredulously.

"My men would never do such a thing."

"You never know. Now, are there any good eating places around here? I'm starved!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two! It's getting good, I think. It is true, I found out from a fellow writer, Fientje, that the Coliseum was built after Octavius, who was also known as Emperor Augustus, died. I think it might have been made, or at least, the plans made, during the reign of Tiberius, after Octavius. And yes, Emperor Nero was a truly devious, evil man.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius led the way to his favorite restaurant. It was called 'The Golden Blade', and had some of the best pizza and wine in Italy. He didn't know why, but he hoped Nero would like it. He also hoped he'd stop acting like the leader. Every time they passed someone, Nero would introduce himself, and then tell them they should bow down to their leader.

At first, Octavius thought Nero was defending him, since he was the real leader. At first it was slightly flattering, but after a while Octavius began to feel uncomfortable with it. He never much understood the bowing and sir business, and would rather be called by his name and shake hands and whatever. After all, he wasn't exactly royalty.

Sure, his uncle/adoptive father was married to Cleopatra for a while, and sure he was the strongest man in Rome when he was alive, but he wasn't royalty. And neither was Octavius. Either way, the people loved and respected him. After all, he'd made peace with the cowboys, created new trading routs, and opened up a whole new world, all the while transitioning to a new form of government. In a way, he was some sort of royalty, but not by blood.

"Well, here we are." Octavius said, opening the door.

Nero strutted by, then turned his head. "Well, my boy, I'm glad your finally learning respect."

Even though Nero had insulted him again, Octavius just pushed it aside. They'd talk over dinner and some wine, and all would be settled.

"Two please." Octavius asked the man at the counter.

"Right this way, Octavius." The man said.

"Hey!" Nero demanded, loud enough to silence the chatter in the room.

Everyone stopped talking, and turned towards the front. From somewhere, a baby cried and a mother hushed it.

"Shut that thing up!" Nero demanded. "Citizens of Rome, this man who you see before you, _**is**_. _**Your**_. _**Leader**_! You _**will**_ treat him as such!"

"Uh, Nero," Octavius began, only to be shut up immediately.

"And to show you I mean business, guards!"

Before the people knew it, the restaurant was full of armed men, and everyone ran screaming to the nearest exits. The guards advanced, towards the man who had called Octavius by his name. He shrank back, only to be knocked down by the guards.

"Stop!" Octavius demanded. "What are you doing!?"

"What you couldn't!" Nero exclaimed. Then, to the man, he said, "Now. You call him sir, you hear me!"

"Y-Yes Sir..." THe man whispered.

"Speak louder!"

"Yes Sir."

"Good! Now lead us to our table. Guards, dismissed!"

Octavius followed behind Nero, suddenly feeling awful. The man was one of his soldier's fathers, and a good friend of his. This wasn't how an empire was supposed to be run. Not like this. Not with force or violence. Octavius didn't know who this man in purple thought he was, but he definitely wasn't the man in charge. And Octavius would let him know.

As they sat down, Nero looked over his menu.

"This is all rubbish." He said, scanning the piece of paper.

Octavius pretended to ignore this, and continued looking over his. Normally, he would get the three-cheese pizza with the Greek salad and a glass of fresh grape wine. But tonight, he'd lost his appetite. So when the time came, he just ordered a simple slice of bread with butter, and a glass of water, while Nero ordered a whole buffet.

"So. Let's talk." Nero said, taking a sip of his wine. He suddenly spit it out, all over the table. "Ugh! What is _**in**_ this stuff!?"

Octavius sighed. "It is just simple wine. Nothing special."

"An emperor deserves better than this! You there! Yes! You! Go out and get us some real wine!"

"But Sir! We do not..."

"I don't care! Go find some, or I shall have you beheaded!"

That was it. Octavius had had enough. He stood up, pushing the table into Nero, causing him to fall over. He grabbed his collar, and slammed him against the wall.

"Look! I do not know who you are, or what you are trying to do, but I will have no more of this nonsense in _**my** _empire!" He yelled, pushing Nero back.

Nero frowned, and his eyes blazed with an anger that Octavius was sure would burn down the whole building. With one swift stroke, Nero lunged forwards, and Octavius found himself on the floor. He stood, and lunged at Nero again, hitting him square in the face. His laurel wreath fell off, and his eyes burned with even more furry.

"Guards! Guards!" He shouted, pushing back his attacker.

The next thing Octavius knew, he was down on his knees, his hands forced behind his back. The few remaining people who had stayed after Nero's outburst, had already fled, leaving him defenseless and alone.

"I, am truly hurt." Nero said, picking up his wreath. "It's a shame that such an honorable man like you, should turn barbarian on a guest such as me."

Octavius stared at Nero, hate boiling inside of him. "What guest are you, to come into my empire and yell at my people when it was not your place to do so!"

"Oh. You blame _**me**_? For defending _**you**_? What a _**truly**_ wicked thing to do!" Nero said, circling Octavius. "When I first met you, I was sure I could help you. Build you up. Make you grand. And this, this is my punishment. Such a shame really, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to de-throne you."

Octavius' eyes widened. He was trying to over throw him! "Why?" Was the only word he could manage.

"Well. The people can't very well have a barbarian for a leader, can they? Just like you said, 'The people deserve better'. And, you're not that better." Nero sighed, then continued. "I hate to have to do this, but, guards, take this man away."

"No!" Octavius yelled, struggling against his captors. The next thing he saw was darkness, and the only sound was that of a shattering bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those of you wondering, the Roman's did have restaurants. And yes, they did eat pizza. But their pizza didn't have sauce, just bread, cheese, and toppings. As far as I know, there was no restaurant called 'The Golden Blade'. I just chose it because it sounded Romany. Yes, everything I told you about Julius Caesar is true. He did have an affair with Cleopatra, and she even had his baby. After Caesar's assassination, she went on to mary Marc Antony, one of Octavius' friends, and Caesar's closest advisor. Antony and Cleopatra had three kids, I think, but I don't know what became of Caesar's baby.

After a while, Antony and Cleopatra became power-hungry, and fought a war against Octavius and his friend Lepidus. At the end of the war, Antony was murdered, and Octavius was very upset about the loss of his friend. Jus more proof about true friendship.

Though Antony probably won't be mentioned in this story, I will be mentioning another one of Octavius' enemies.

P.S. Sorry for the history lesson. Once I start, I can't stop!


	4. Chapter 4

Jedediah paced back and forth, rubbing his hand along the side of the car. It was twenty after two, and Octavius was late. He couldn't blame him, since he'd been busy with the new guys, but they'd been planning this trip for six months!

It had been two days since the new arrivals, and no one in the west had seen height or hair of their allie's leader. It was strange, for Octavius to go back on a promise. Especially when it came to exploration.

Tonight, they were supposed to explore the Hall of African Mammals, and see if they could find something, anything, remotely interesting. But, it appeared Octavius wouldn't come, so Jedediah stalked angrily back to his exhibit, mumbling under his breath. When he got there, one of his men ran up to him, a look of horror on his face.

"Jed! Jed!" He shouted, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa there Billy! Why don't ya calm down, and tell me what's wrong."

"It's about your friend! The Roman's leader!"

"I know who my friend is. Or, was." Jedediah mumbled.

"No! Jed please listen! This is dire! He's in danger!"

At this, Jedediah paused, and turned to face Billy. "What do you mean...danger?"

"That purple guy, he's overthrown Octavius!"

Jedediah paled, and was frozen in shock, unsure of what to do. If Octavius had been overthrown...what would this mean for Rome? And, more importantly, his exhibit? But even more importantly, Octavius.

Jedediah turned on his heels, and headed for the tunnel.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Billy asked.

"To help Octavius. Somethin' tells me this is bad."

Jedediah made his way to the tunnel, looking over his shoulder. He didn't want anyone to follow, in case he ran into trouble. As he quietly crawled through, he spotted a light at the end. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't contain his curiosity. As he made his way to the other side, he was amazed by what he saw.

Rome was throwing a party! All around him, people were singing, and dancing, and there was a huge parade marching down the middle of the street. People cheered, clapped, waved banners and threw flowers. It was unlike anything Jedediah had ever seen before. Then, he saw who he was looking for.

The man in purple was riding a golden chariot, tethered with two horses. One of which, Jedediah realized, was Octavius'.

"What's going on?" He asked a woman beside him.

"Didn't you hear? Rome has a new leader!" She said, still clapping.

"How is that a good thing? Why isn't Octavius still you leader?"

"Because. He was politically corrupt, and was planning on robbing the people of Rome."

Jedediah was shocked. Was this all true?

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know. But if Emperor Nero said he was, he was."

"How can you believe him? What has Octavius ever done wrong?"

The woman gasped. "We can't say his name out loud or they'll...oh my gosh! Barbarian!" The woman screamed.

She ran away screaming, leaving Jedediah with a puzzled expression on his face. Barbarian? Since when? Wasn't Rome at peace with the west? But he didn't have much time to think, for he noticed three Roman guards running at him. He quickly turned tail, and ran, leaving the crowded streets, unable to believe anything that was said.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Octavius huddled against the wall, wrapping his cape around him for warmth. He'd been locked down there for almost three days, with no contact with the outside world. He didn't even have a window! There was no light, and the only noise that could be heard was the squeaking of rats. Of all things, Octavius hated rats the most. They were dirty, flea-infested pests. They ate the grain, spread disease, and even bit people. Due to all these factors, and the boldness of the rats, Octavius had spent most of his time fending them off.

He didn't know how long he would have to stay down there. He didn't even have a bed. He cringed as stomach growled. He hadn't eaten a thing in three days. It was getting to the point where he was willing to capturing rats, and then, as much as he hated the thought, eat them. How long, he wondered, will it take for me to go mad?

It was like prison. A big, brick walled prison, that smelled of mildew and rotting rats. The walls were damp, the floor was hard, and the room was rather drafty. Over all, it was your normal, run off the mill prison. The only problem, Octavius had no idea how he'd gotten himself in one in the first place. He didn't remember much, just his argument with Nero and something hard slamming down on his head.

Nero. He thought, scowling off into the darkness. When I get out of here, I will bring that man to his knees!

Suddenly, there was a rattling sound, and Octavius instinctively backed up against the wall, shielding his eyes from the bright torch-light.

"Octavius Caesar." A voice said, a familiar voice.

"Marcus?" Octavius asked, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

"Yes Sir. It is me Sir."

"Oh. You have no idea how happy I am to see you! So tell me, am I allowed to go free?"

"Well...sort of Sir."

Octavius frowned. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

Marcus licked his lips. "E-Emperor Nero requested your presence."

Octavius then realized what had happened in those short three days. Nero had taken over the empire. His empire.

"Oh, no, Marcus, not you too..."

"I am sorry Sir. We tried to resist, but he quickly put us down."

"But why Marcus?"

"He threatened me, Sir. He said that if we rebelled, he would kill us, and our families."

Octavius was shocked by the wickedness of the one they call Nero. What kind of horrible, sick person would do such a thing?

"This cannot be happening..."

"I know, Sir. I am sorry, Sir. But you have to come with me."

Octavius nodded, put out his hands, and allowed Marcus, his loyal second-in-command, tie up his last seconds of freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter five. Yes, Nero was indeed that bad. Also, THIS Marcus is different from Marcus Lucius Crassus. In order to avoid confusion, Marcus Lucius Crassus, the bad general, will be known as Crassus, so that Marcus, Octavius' second-in-command, can stay being the good one. Make sense?


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah. Octavius. The man who once ruled Rome. The crazy, corrupt general." Nero said, taking a sip of his wine. "And look at him now."

Octavius had been taken to Nero's palace, which had been built in three days time. At least, that's what Nero said, to display his power. But Octavius knew that it was Larry who put it there, building it up during the day. Beside him, a few paces away, stood Marcus, standing at attention.

"Well. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Nero asked.

"Wait. You are...blamming me?" Octavius asked confused.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I be? After all, the people want _**me**_, not _**you**_. In fact, it was the people's decision to do what is about to happen to you."

Nero snapped his fingers, and out of the shadows, came Octavius' worst nightmare.

He'd defeated him time and time again. Pushed him down, knocked him over, toppled his army. He'd fought him, over and over. He'd tried so hard, to keep him down. And now, after all these years, a four-thousand year old rivalry was sparked. For out of the shadows, wearing his shiny, golden armor, was Marcus Lucius Crassus, better known as Crassus.

"Crassus." Octavius whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello, Octavius. Long time no see, friend." Marcus said, walking forwards.

Octavius tried to break away, but was held steady by the guards holding him.

"It's no use struggling now. You've lost. Just like your uncle."

"No. My uncle won." Octavius said through clenched teeth, starring his arch-enemy in the eyes.

Crassus smirked. "Won? You call being stabbed twenty-seven times winning? Well, if that's how you feel..."

Octavius watched as Crassus unsheathed his sword, and walked imminently towards him. His eyes gleamed, and he had a twisted, malicious smile on his face. He stalked ever closer, and stood nose to nose with the shaking general. He raised his sword ominously, and prepared to bring it down...

"Stop!" Nero demanded suddenly, rising from his throne. "Crassus, stand down."

"But, but..."

"Don't worry Crassus. You'll get your chance soon."

Crassus frowned, then glared at Octavius.

"This isn't over. I'd watch your back." He spat, sheathing his sword.

"Wha...why did you not kill me?" Octavius asked confused. Sure, he was glad to be spared, but why spare him? What was going on?

"We have something different for you."

"Like what?"

"Well, the people of Rome hate you, and, to be honest, they wanted you dead. But, being the kind-hearted, generous man that I am, I convinced them that it would be better to exile you."

Nero paused, waiting for Octavius' reaction. Octavius said and did nothing, he just stared. Just then, a soldier burst in carrying a scroll.

"Give me that!" Crassus snapped, snatching the scroll away.

He scanned the paper quickly, a devious smile appearing on his face. He whispered something to Nero, who gasped in mock surprise.

"Well. It looks like we're making progress." He said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Octavius asked.

"We've successfully invaded the barbarians."

Octavius gasped, fear clouding his dark brown eyes.

"That is impossible! Jedediah would never allow that to happen!"

"Oh, he would. Especially if he was dead."

Octavius stared in horror, the news slowly sinking in. He felt anger and disbelief build within him. He opened his mouth to reply, but not a sound came out. Nero, smiled, and waved his hand.

"Take him away!" Then, to Octavius, "Have fun in exile! And don't even _**think** _about coming back!"

As Octavius was led away, the two began to laugh, and their cruel laughs followed him all the way out of the palace, and out into the streets of Rome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not sure if Marcus Lucius Crassus and Octavius met in real life, but Crassus was a general under Pompey the Great during Rome's civil war. He fought against Caesar, and some say he was part of the assassination plot. It would make sense, if they met, and it was most likely because Octavius made it his personal mission to avenge his uncle's death. Which means banishing or executing all the senators who were involved.


	7. Chapter 7

Octavius slowly walked out the large, marble palace doors. Outside, people stood, booing and hissing. They held tomatoes and stones, and pelted him every way he turned. They truly did believe Nero. His people, his own, loyal people, had deserted him.

As he walked, silent tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't even try to block the fruits and the stones and whatever else the people threw at him. What use was it, anyways. But it wasn't just the thought of being banished that saddened his heart. It was the thought that his best friend, his ally, was now dead at that barbarian emperor's feet.

He stared straight ahead at the distant horizon, which was really nothing more than the bench. Where would he go now? He had no home, no allies, nothing.

"This isn't fair. This just isn't fair." A voice whispered from nearby.

Octavius glanced to his left, and saw a mother and her two children weeping. As he looked closer, he saw that many were. Women wiped away their tears, children bawled, and even a few men's eyes were watering up. They shared in their leader's mourning. Sometimes, a guard would pass by, and the people crying would begin cheering, or try to hide their faces.

As Octavius approached the edge of his exhibit, he turned to look one last time upon his once grand city. A few people hid a wave of farewell, and a few people cried. A few people even gave him the Roman sign for good luck. Silently, Octavius walked away, into a world of desolation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too long after, he found himself at the entrance to the Hall of African Mammals. He remembered the promise he'd made to Jedediah a few days earlier.

"Man. I'd love 'ta go explorin' sometime." Jedediah had said.

"Yes. It would be rather nice, would it not be?" Octavius had replied.

"Hey Octavius. You wanna explore the animal hall?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the lions."

"Jedediah, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, would you rather stay and explore something less dangerous?"

"C'mon Octavius! It won't hurt nothin'!"

"I do not know..."

"_**Please?"**_

"Alright. When shall we go?"

"How 'bout in mid-June?"

"Hmm...deal. I shall be there, then."

And now I keep my promise. Octavius thought to himself. Only, it is a promise kept late.

Octavius sighed, and scanned the massive bushes for a place to rest. He'd been walking for hours. He was exhausted, and could barely take another step. He heard the animals. He heard snakes hiss, lions roar, and monkeys chatter. It frightened him, for it was not home. But despite his fear, he lay down in a small patch of grass underneath a bush. Unfortunately, he'd laid near an air vent, which made his temporary shelter cold. He was tired, and weak with hunger. But he would have to wait. He needed to rest.

He needed, to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter seven. I really hope you like it so far. Reviews would be appreciated, so I know I'm doing okay.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost a week since Octavius' disappearance, and Jedediah couldn't help but be suspicious. At first, he thought the whole dethroning thing was a lie. Seriously, who in their right mind would want a leader other than Octavius? It made no sense. But a day later, Jedediah awoke to an ambush on his turf. He'd fought hard, and kicked back the Roman's. That was the last straw. He knew Octavius would never order an attack on his people. This was getting out of hand, and Jedediah decided it was time to find Octavius.

Today, he was planning to do a little roconasance. He'd gathered up five men, and five horses. At the moment, Rome was too dangerous to go into the city itself. But, they could easily observe them from the bench.

"Alright boys. The mission ahead of us is gonna be dangerous. Our goal is to find out what those Red Skirts are up to, and, if we can, find out what happened to their leader. Like I said before, this mission will be dangerous. If anyone wants to leave now, they can." Jedediah said, looking at the five men assembled before him. "Are there any questions?"

"I have one." One of the men, Harry, said. "Do you think it would be wise to use camouflage? I mean, so they don't see us?"

"I don't think so. We'll be too far away for them to attack."

Harry just nodded, and Jedediah gave the order to mount. Together, the small team of five rode down the ramp Larry had made for them, and made their way over to the bench. When they reached it, they dismounted, and began their long climb up. After a while, they reached the top of the first ledge; the seat.

"We'll make camp here." Jedediah said, pointing to the very center.

It was very strategic hideout, with the giant wall of wood behind them, and another ledge not too far up for observation. That way, they were hidden, and could easily spy on their enemy.

Enemy. Jedediah thought, shaking his head. It's been forever since I've had an enemy.

After everything was set up, Jedediah sent two of his men up to observe the Romans, and remained in the camp with the other three. There wasn't much to do. Just thinking, thinking, and more thinking.

"Hey Jed," Harry asked, coming up to his leader.

"Yes?"

"I...I don't mean to cause trouble or, or upset you but, but...do you think maybe this whole mission is...well...a waste?"

Jedediah looked at Harry, a serious expression on his face.

"Of course not. What we're doing might be the only way to save Rome."

"Why are we worrying about Rome? It has nothing to do with us!"

"Yes it does! What about all those fancy metal trinkets I see ya'll runnin' around with? What about those fine silk sleepin' bags? What about that wine you boys drink at the bar?"

"That's not the point! Don't you get it! It's not our problem!"

"It is our problem! Besides, Octavius needs us!"

"Octavius is dead!" Harry yelled. He then gasped, and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Jedediah's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean...dead?"

"I...uh...well..."

"Speak!"

"Look. He's been gone for almost a week. Don't you think if he was alive he'd be helpin' some resistance group or somethin'? Or maybe even visit to let you know he's alright?"

"Don't be ridicules. I don't believe it."

"Jed,"

"No Harry! I know it's not true! He's probably just locked away somewhere and in need of our help. I don't know 'bout your plans, but mine include getting him out."

With that, Jedediah walked away, leaving Harry to answer the questions of the other two men.


	9. Chapter 9

In a dark hall, sticking close to the wall, sat a lone figure, sitting perfectly still. Further down, there was deep growling, and padded footsteps. It had been almost two weeks since his banishment, and Octavius was finding life hard. Every day was a non-stop struggle to survive the great unknown. Food was scarce. Water was scarcer. And danger lurked around every corner.

At the moment, he was hiding from a very angry male lion, bent on riding himself of his nuisance. It started earlier that evening, when Octavius had hunted for food. He'd spotted some sort of small fruit near the creature's display. He didn't recognize it, but the mere sight of it had made his mouth water. He had tried to get it, but achieved waking the beast from it's slumber. A terrible mistake.

Now, he held his breath as the giant cat stalked closer. He hoped he would be small enough to avoid detection, as long as he stayed very still. A few moments later, the lion was right in front of him, sniffing the ground and growling. It looked left, it looked right, but didn't see anything.

Suddenly, Octavius' knose began to itch. Uh-oh. He thought. He tried his best to stifle a sneeze, but it reached the angry lions ears. It turned swiftly, but by then Octavius was already gone, hidden by a large potted plant. He knew with an angry lion running around, his best option was to get to higher ground.

Within his two weeks of exile, Octavius had learned a few things. He knew how to get water from leaks in the water fountain pipes. He'd learned how to hide during the day, and how to use the jungle to his advantage. But most importantly, he'd learned how to climb looked up at the lowest branches, which to him were relatively high, and mapped out his best route. He knew he could use the leaves to his advantage...if he could get a good hold. Or, he could climb up the bark, which had even more foot holds. Or, he could use both. After a few minutes of thought, Octavius decided using both was his best option.

Carefully, he put his left foot on a small ledge formed by the bark, then pulled himself up with his right hand. After his right foot found a hold, he extended his left hand, and pulled himself up. He continued this process, until he reached the middle. He reached out to grab the leaf beside him, when the tree suddenly began to shake. Octavius held on tight, the rough bark cutting his palms. He just happened to glance behind him, and see one of the Civil War guys run by, bumping into the tree. It began to lurch, tilting to one side, then the next. Octavius closed his eyes and held on tight, praying the tree would remain upright.

Finally, the lurching stopped, and the tree was still again. Before anything else happened, Octavius climbed up onto the leaf, taking a moment to catch his breath. He looked out over the museum, and breahted a sigh of relief. He'd made it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get down!" Jedediah demanded, ducking behind the cover of a large boulder as an arrow whizzed right where his head had been a moment earlier.

He popped out again and fired a few shots into the Roman's midst. Around him, his boys fought, shooting their guns and avoiding arrows. It was now the third week, and there was still no sign of Octavius. To make matters worse, Nero had ordered the invasion of the west, seeking to expand his empire.

He'd sent two hundred Romans to secure the area, and put down all resistance. And to make matters worse, he'd severed all trade lines, leaving the cowboys with only what they had.

"Got the dynamite!" A cowboy exclaimed, running up to his leader.

"Let'er rip!"

BANG!

Jedediah plugged his ears against the deafening sound. For a moment, there was silence, and the cloud of dust and smoke clouded all around the two fighting forces. Perfect. Jedediah thought. The cover of darkness.

"Take 'em out boys!"

Jumping up, Jedediah led the charge, braving the smoke. Through the dust, the sounds of war could be heard. The clash of weapons, the sound of gunfire, the cries of the fallen. At the moment, Jedediah was in gun to sword combat with a centurion. He struck low, only to have his blow deflected. The centurion then lunged forwards, but Jedediah jumped aside, hitting the man on the back of the head. Just when he thought his boys had it in the bag, he saw why the Romans had sent so few troops. For out of the tunnel, came reinforcements.

"Retreat!" He cried, turning away immediately.

Jedediah ran as fast as he could, stopping to help his fallen boys to their feet, As he continued to run, he realized he was the last one on the battlefield. Up ahead, the cowboy's safe base sat, door opened. Suddenly, he tripped up, and found himself on the ground, angry Roman soldiers standing above him.

"Evenin' gents. What's up?"

Then, his world was engulfed in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter ten. I'm really enjoying this, and I hope you are too. I personally like the part where Jedediah goes "Evenin' gents." I think it's something he would say.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah, man, Teddy, I don't know what to do." Larry said, sitting beside the president.

"What do you mean lad?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Octavius is still missing, and I just can't bring myself to tell Jed."

Teddy stared at Larry in astonishment. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Well...no. I would have, but I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's probably fine. He might just be mourning."

"Yeah. I don't know, but I don't exactly trust the Romans. The newer ones, anyways. I mean, why would Octavius just randomly go missing?"

"It might not be them. A different fate may have befallen our small friend."

"Yeah. I don't know though. Lately, the Romans and cowboys have been fighting. I question them, and they say they don't know anything."

"Well, we can't worry about it now."

"Yeah. Just...just keep an eye out for him."

"Don't worry Lawrence. I will."

As the president walked over, Larry returned to his duties, unaware of the little eyes that watched him.

Octavius stood on the rails' edge, watching the night guard walk away. He'd heard their whole conversation.

So. Word has gotten out about my absence. He thought. Well, they will most likely never find me. As for Jedediah...

But Octavius shook his head, shattering his thoughts. Jedediah was no more. Nothing could change that. Oh, how desperately Octavius wanted revenge on Nero. But how, could he manage such a thing all alone? As he sat there, watchng Larry, he had an idea.

Maybe, I can call upon the cowboys for help. Yes.

Octavius slid down the banister, and jumped to the floor. He quickly made his way to the Hall of Miniatures.

Once there, he called up to a lone cowboy sitting on the edge.

"Hey!" He shouted, waving his arms. "Hey!"

He saw the cowboy glance down, then do a double-take.

"What in tarnation...oh. My. Gosh. Can it be?"

The cowboy stood, and ran down the ramp.

"Is it really you? The real Roman leader?" He asked, staring in disbelief.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Octavius said, running forwards. "Oh, you have no idea how great it is to speak to another person after so long in silence!"

"Where have you been?"

"Exile. But I am back now, and I have an idea. But I am going to need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius sat at a large table, scarfing down a bowl of hot soup, and a cup of something called coffee. He didn't mean to forget his table manners. He was just so hungry!

"My apologies." He said, when he realized what he'd done. "I just have barely had a bite since I left."

"We understand." A young woman said, taking his empty bowl. "Care for more?"

"Yes please." Octavius said before he could stop himself.

He sat in a small room, with a few cowboys and a young server girl. He'd told them of his plan, and how he hoped to help them defend themselves, if they could help him take back Rome.

"So," Hairry the cowboy said, eyeing the Roman. "you want our help kicking Nero out of power?"

"Well, yes."

"I'm sorry 'ta say this but, that's kinda impossible. Especially with Jed bein' held hostage."

At this, Octavius froze, spoon midway to his mouth. He slowly set it down, where it made a small clinking sound on the glass bowl. Hairry stared at Octavius, confusion on his face.

"I thought...I thought he was dead." Octavius whispered, staring back.

"Dead? Naw, I don't think so."

"They...they told me he was dead..."

"They who?"

"Nero and Crassus."

"Crassus?"

"Yes. Crassus. My arch-enemy. They told me he was killed in battle."

"Well, he wasn't."

Octavius couldn't help but smile at the news. He was still alive! Jedediah was still alive!

"Where is he?" Octavius asked.

"Like I just said. He's bein' held hostage. He was caught last night."

"So I am a day late."

"Uh, yeah, sort of."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let us free him and save Rome!"


	12. Chapter 12

Jedediah woke with a start, lunging forwards. He cried out as he felt his shoulders get pulled and something cutting into his wrists. He held up his hands, and saw that he was chained to a wall, surrounded by torchlight. He looked around, struggling to get loose.

"Good. Your up." A voice said, hiding within the shadows.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Jedediah asked, trying yet again to break free.

"Why, it's only I, Crassus." The voice said.

Jedediah watched the Roman general step into the light. His armor was gold, and a red cape similar to Octavius' hung down his shoulders. His helmet was also golden, and adorned with a red crest.

"Ah. You must be the one they call, Jedediah, correct?" Crassus asked, walking closer.

"What's it 'ta you?" Jedediah replied.

"Hm. Yes, your friend mentioned you specifically, before he, well, never mind."

"Before what? Where is he! What did you do 'ta him!?"

"Oh. I'm afraid he's dead."

"What!?" Jedediah stared in shock for a moment, trying to understand. "No..."

"Yes. It's a shame, too. He was so sure you would come to his aid. Save him from his plight. And do you know what?"

Jedediah didn't reply, he just choked back a sob.

"He died, knowing that you betrayed him."

When Crassus left the room, Jedediah was left in his bonds, crying. It couldn't be true. Octavius just couldn't be dead. But if he was...Nero must have killed him. And now, Jedediah had thrown himself into the arms of the enemy, for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long. I had writers block, but I think I'll be fine. I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter will be more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Octavius was silent, carefully weaving his way between the two columns. In the center, a lone centurion stood, keeping his vigil over the emperor's palace. Stealthily, Octavius took out his sword, and hit the man on the head, just hard enough to knock him unconscious. Quickly, he motioned the men behind him to follow, and he and his small team of eight snuck off into the darkness.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hairy asked, coming to stand beside Octavius.

"I hope so." Octavius replied. "Get down!"

Octavius watched as a few soldiers walked by, talking and laughing merrily. When they past the bushes, one stopped, and the others turned.

"What is it?" One asked, coming to stand beside the one who stopped.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? What's that in the bushes?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Why are you being so protective of the bushes?"

"Because...because...uh...there's...there's a birds nest in there, with a mother and three chicks."

The other two looked at him and began to laugh.

"Birds? Birds! Wow. What's so great about birds?"

"Well, um, I've been feeding them for the past week and...and I brought food for them tonight."

"Well, okay then! Hop right to it!"

As the other men walked away, the one near the bushes pulled an old scroll from his pouch, and crouched down, shoving it into the bushes.

"Thank you, Marcus." Octavius said, nodding once.

"Any time Sir." Marcus replied, smiling. With that, he quickly ran after his comrades.

"Wow," Hairy said, examining the scroll as Octavius opened it.

"I know. It is amazing the size of this place." Octavius replied, also examining the map.

"No, I mean wow as in how you got a man on the inside."

"Oh. He was my second before I was exiled. He is on our side. Now, we are here."

Hairy and the other men nodded, staring at the spot Octavius pointed to.

"And we need to go there, I think."

"You think?" One of the men commented.

"Yes. I have never been here before, but I think prisoners are held here."

"Looks a little obvious, don't ya think?"

"Perhaps. But I would not argue with Roman judgement if I were you. Now, according to Marcus, this place is only guarded for part of the night, and has two shifts. If a small group can sneak in during the shift change, the other can keep watch until the shift's end, and then we can assure that the area is vacant. After, we can free Jedediah, sneak through these tunnels, and then meet outside the secret tunnel. Once there, we cross back into the West, and that is the end of our mission."

A few men nodded, a few looked confused, and one or two looked a little incredulous.

"Sounds a little far-fetched to me." Hairy said, shaking his head. "I mean, wouldn't it just be easier if we took out the guards, instead of waiting?"

"No. There will be no blood shed."

Hairy just nodded, understanding the ex Roman general's wish for passive-resistance. Suddenly, there came a loud 'BANG!' from nearby. All of the men ducked, and Octavius clutched the scroll close as the sound of chariots and people whooshed by. The source of the bang became clear as a marching band waltzed into view.

"Looks like some sort of parade." A man pointed out, watching as the emperor himself rode in his chariot. "I wonder what it's for."

"I do not know. But I do know one thing for sure; according to Marcus, no one was supposed to be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it! End of chapter 13. I hope you like it so far. Things are FINALLY geting interesting. We're at the rising action, that's for sure!


	14. Chapter 14

"Good evening, my emperor." Crassus said, bowing as Nero stepped up the few steps to his throne.

"Hello Crassus. A good evening for an execution, isn't it?" Nero replied, making himself comfortable.

"I couldn't agree more. We have a rather spectacular one for your enjoyment tonight."

"Really? Who?"

"Octavius' so called 'friend'."

"Oh! Goody! What will it be?"

"Lions. Lots and lots of lions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do not understand! Marcus said the prison would be empty at this hour!" Octavius exclaimed, watching the people march by and enter the building.

"Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he's also workin' for Nero." Hairy suggested.

"No. Marcus would never do that. He is loyal to Rome. The REAL Rome. He would never betray me, or the empire."

"Are ya sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, then, looks like we'll need..."

"Disguises?" A voice said from behind them, cutting Hairy off.

"Marcus!" Octavius exclaimed, a look of relief on his face.

"Hello again Sir. I...I realize I did a poor job on the information, and I came as soon as I found out. And I brought these."

"You seriously expect us to wear...skirts." A cowboy said, eyeing the things Marcus carried.

"Well, yes. But if you do not want to, I also have tunics."

"What are those?"

"Dresses. Very manly dresses." Octavius said, taking the bundle from Marcus. "Each of you put on one of these, and do not complain."

"How do you expect us 'ta walk around in these?" Hairy complained, slipping into a pair of Roman-styled sandals.

"I expect you to man up, and go with it." Octavius replied, hiding a smirk at the looks and mumbles of the other men.

"Marcus! Hey! Marcus! Ugh! Where's that stupid man when you need him?" An angry voice shouted, nearing the bushes.

"I have to go," Marcus said, backing away. He turned, and ran towards the voice.

"Well, then. Are we ready?" Octavius asked, looking around him.

"Yeah. But I just thought of somethin'." Hairy said.

"What?"

"Won't these Nero lovin' Romans recognize you?"

"No. I had Marcus assemble a few Roman resistors to distract, convince, and deceive while we make our way in."

"Oh. You think of everythin', don't ya?"

"Not to brag, but yes. I try to. Now, come on."

Octavius led the men out of the bushes, where they filed in with the other passers by. Octavius glanced at the faces around him, and wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me, sir, what is going on?" He asked a gentleman walking beside him.

"Did you not hear? A prisoner of war is to be executed." The man replied, smiling like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"What!?"

"A real fight. Man V.S. beast. He won't stand a chance!"

"Who exactly is this man?"

"Well, only the most wanted man besides general Octavius!"

"And, that is,"

"The leader of the resistance on the Western side of the empire."

"Who is he!?"

"The barbarian leader Jedediah."

Octavius paused. "Je...Jedediah?"

"Yes." The man said, looking at him puzzled. "Is that a surprise?"

"Yes, in fact it is."

Quickly, Octavius broke from the crowd, motioning for the others to follow.

"Take out your gambling cards." Octavius instructed.

"What's goin' on?" Hairy asked.

"The gambling cards are just a disguise. But I have bad news. We have to change tactic."

"Why?"

"They are planning on killing Jedediah tonight."

"What!?"

"Shhhh! Keep it down!"

All the men looked at Octavius, shock on their faces, and horror in their eyes.

"We have to free him tonight. Or the mission will be a failure, and Jedediah will be lost."

"Well, if that there buildin's surrounded by people, then we're doomed."

"Do not lose hope. We can still pull this off."

"How? We can't even get in!"

"Simple. I will pose as a guard helping with the lions, and the rest of you will be spectators, situated around Nero as close as possible. Once I am in, I shall try to free Jedediah, and you will attack, and we will all go back to the West."

"I don't know, this plan seem's even more outlandish than the last."

"Please. We have to do this."

All the men nodded, and slowly melted back into the crowd. Before Octavius could take his leave, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, to face Hairy.

"Your worried, aren't you?" He asked, staring Octavius in the eye.

"Yes. I am worried."

"Don't be. He'll be alright. He's strong, and you know that."

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I know this'll sound a little awkward, but I think that having you as a friend has really helped him these past few years. I'm thankful, we've got you Romans."

"Thank you, Hairy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedediah tried to resist. He tried. But the guards were just too strong, and he was just too weak. He allowed them to lead him out onto the sandy ground, tying his hands to a large wooden post in the center. All around him, people cheered. In one stand, he saw Nero and Crassus, smiling their evil smiles, watching him try to break free. Through a gated door, he saw three large shapes. And from those shapes, he heard roars.


	15. Chapter 15

Octavius followed behind a few other guards, who were busy poking and prodding the angry lions. This is cruelty! Octavius thought to himself, as he saw a few cubs get taken away from their mothers. That must be how they anger them.

"Hey!" A man yelled suddenly, pushing Octavius out of his thoughts "What are you doing!? Your supposed to tightening the prisoners bonds!"

"Pardon?" Octavius asked, giving the man a confused look.

"Don't just stand there! Go! Get out there!"

With a rough push from behind, Octavius found himself in the arena. He could hear the excitement of the crowd as he walked towards the man in the center. Jedediah. As he neared, Octavius fought the urge to call out to him, to let him know he was here. But he knew it would only foil the plan. Hopefully, when Jedediah saw him, he wouldn't make a big deal of it, and listen to him.

As he walked closer, he saw Jedediah with his head down, hat covering his eyes. He looked distraught and thin, and Octavius could tell by how he looked how weak he was. Again, he resisted the urge to run to him. Instead, he calmly stopped before him, and began to loosen the bonds.

Jedediah stood rigid, allowing the man to tighten his bonds, and secure his fate. As he felt the ropes against his skin, he realized that they were being loosened, instead of tightened. He went to look up, but paused in amazement when his eyes met dark brown ones, Octavius'.

"Oct...Octavius?" He asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. Hold still, and make it look like you are being tied down."

"But...but I thought...I thought you were dead..."

"I believed the same of you. But here you are, and so am I."

"But...they...they said they...they executed you!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice, and head, down."

After a few moments, Octavius had finally loosened the bonds enough to where Jedediah could easily slip free, without it being too obvious. He looked Jedediah in the eyes, and a serious expression crossed his face.

"When I give the signal, get free, and run towards that gate." Octavius said, gesturing with his eyes to a gate not too far from them. "We will get it open, and get you out."

"Octavius..."

"Not now. I have to go. Remember, wait for the signal!"

Jedediah nodded once, and Octavius turned and gave the 'all clear' sign. As he walked back to his place beside the gate, he saw Nero raise his hands, signaling the beggining of the games. Slowly, the gates holding the lions creaked open, and Octavius gave the signal.

Jedediah watched Octavius intently, waiting for some sort of motion, some sort of sign, that could be the signal. When he saw Octavius lift his right hand slightly, something inside him knew that was the signal. He stood, and tried to wiggle his hands free. But they wouldn't move. He tried again, twisting them in a different direction. Still, he couldn't break free. As he watched the gate creak open, he began to panic as three lions stepped out into the artificial light.

Octavius stared at Jedediah, urging him with his mind to break free. What is he doing? Octavius thought, watching his friend struggle. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar from behind Jedediah, and watched in horror as three lions stalked forwards, circling the man tied in the center.

Jedediah struggled harder, wrenching his hands back and forth. The lions were drawing near, and all he was achieving was rubbing the skin off his wrists. He shied away as one lion swiped her razor-sharp claws at him. Then another, from behind. He was stuck. He couldn't break free. All he could do, was watch as the large male leapt forwards.

Jedediah shut his eyes, waiting for the cat's sharp claws to pierce his flesh. But to his astonishment, it never came. Suddenly, he heard the boo's and angry yells from the crowd. When he opened his eyes, he saw Octavius fending back the lion.

"Jedediah!" Octavius yelled, slicing through the ropes that held him.

Jedediah breathed a quick sigh of relief, before jumping out-of-the-way of another lion.

"Why did you not break free?" Octavius asked over the commotion.

"I couldn't! Ya didn't untie it enough!" Jedediah replied, coming to stand beside his friend.

Together, they stood, back to back, fighting back the teeth and claws with sword and bare hands. Up in the grand stand, Nero sat, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What do they think they're doing!? How did he get back!?" He yelled angrily, standing up and throwing his wine glass halfway across the stand.

"Shall I order out the troops?" Crassus asked, standing calmly beside his emperor.

"No. No. I want to see how they face the lions."

"Look out!" Jedediah exclaimed, dodging a lion as it leapt. Octavius did the same, and stood up again, ready to defeat the last lion.

"Thank you, my friend." Octavius replied, hitting one on the head with his sword hilt.

"You're welcome."

Finally, they defeated the last one, and ran towards the exit. But standing in their path, was Crassus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow! Chapter 15 was heated! I don't know about you, but I could feel the excitement while I wrote this! Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it, and I'd love to hear your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

"Very nice. I personally loved the part where you came out of nowhere and pushed that lion away right before it cut your friend into nice, meaty strips." Crassus said, drawing his sword.

Octavius stood protectively in front of Jedediah, who shot him an annoyed look, and stepped up beside him.

"Yeah, well, that big 'ol cat 'o yours didn't do much damage." He pointed out, staring him down.

"Indeed. But we can do WAY more damage than any old beast!"

Suddenly, about fifteen men ran out onto the arena floor, all with their swords drawn. Octavius held his at the ready, looking for the nearest person.

"I love how this all worked out," Crassus said, pointing his sword challengingly at Octavius.

Octavius readied himself, but before Crassus could attack, eight more men ran out, carrying old western styled pistols. Jedediah's face lit up, and he nodded his approval as his men encircled the circle of Romans.

"Well Crassus, looks like ya've got a problem now, don't ya?" Jedediah asked, staring defiantly at Crassus.

"Jedediah, stop." Octavius said, glaring at him. "Let me handle this."

"Weeellll, looks like you've done well this time Octavius. Very well. I never thought you'd be able to assemble such a surprise for me."

"Crassus, put the sword away." Octavius said, looking the other man in the eyes.

"Why should I?"

"Because I will order the men to open fire."

They were silent for a moment, and not a word was spoken. Around them, people quietly exited the stands, a few staying behind to see what would happen next. Slowly, Crassus began to lower his sword.

"Put it away." Octavius ordered, still pointing his. "Nobody has to die tonight."

Crassus breathed a heavy sigh, and lowered his weapon.

"Your right." He said, bowing his head. Then, a devious smile appeared on his face. "But where's the fun in that?"

Suddenly and without warning, Crassus lunged forwards, and stabbed Jedediah. Jedediah screamed, and fell to the ground in pain.

"No!" Octavius cried as his friend slowly sank to his knees. "Jedediah!"

Before he could react, a fight broke out, with swords and bullets flaring in the light. Octavius desperately tried to duck and weave his way through the fighting, trying to reach Jedediah, who lay on the ground, blood pouring out onto the sand. But before he could reach him, he was stopped by a sword hilt slamming down on the back of his neck. He fell, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. He looked up to stare into the eyes of Crassus.

"Well, well, well, just like the last time. We meet on the field of battle, man to man, sword to sword, ego to ego."

"Ego? You are the one with the ego Crassus. You always have been." Octavius replied truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've finally figured out who the best one is. And now, as the best, I am ready to kill you."

Crassus lunged forwards, and Octavius rolled out-of-the-way just in time, grabbing his sword which lay beside him. Again, Crassus struck, but Octavius deflected his blow, dodging yet another.

"You fight well, Octavius, for a peasant of your kind."

"I fight because it is my duty to protect Rome and her people!"

This time, it was Octavius who lunged, knocking the sword out of Crassus' hands, and landing a perfect blow to the chest. Crassus froze, staring in shock at the red liquid that dripped from him.

"Wha...what...?"

"I warned you about that ego. Now, I will not kill you, though I should, but I will instead let you go. Maybe, you can escape those angry lions before they catch the scent of your blood."

Crassus turned around, and saw the three lions stalking towards him. With a shriek of terror, he ran, lions following close behind.

Octavius knew that his arch-enemy was now gone, but he didn't take the time to celebrate. Instead, he ran to Jedediah's side, kneeling beside him. His eyes were half closed, and he seemed to stare off into the distance.

"Jedediah..." Octavius whispered, lifting his head and shoulders gently off the sandy ground.

"Oc...tav...ius..." Jedediah said, shaking as the words came out.

"It is okay. I am here."

Octavius took his cape, pressing it to Jedediah's wound. He cried out.

"Shhh...It is okay my friend. You...you will be alright..."

"Octavius...it hurts..."

"I know. But you will be alright. I...I promise just...just hold on...please..."

"I'm...sorry..."

"No! Jedediah, you will not die! Just stay awake!"

Octavius watched as Jedediah closed his eyes, and he was overtaken by the tears he could not fight.

"No! Jedediah! No! Please! Jedediah!"

Around him, the fighting commenced, but Octavius didn't care. He just sat and cried, holding his dying friend in his arms.

"Jedediah...no..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK. I know this chapter is sad and depressing, and the next one might not be as happy either. But, as you know, things will look up. Please review if you like.


	17. Chapter 17

It was cold, and it was dark, in that small hospital tent. Outside, it was silent, and inside, it was as if not a sound ever existed. Octavius sat beside Jedediah, watching the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in a cold, strangled breath. There was nothing he could do. The western doctor had done everything he could, but without modern technology, his chances of survival were slim.

Octavius had stayed beside him through the battle, protecting and defending him from all who attacked. Eventually, the Romans withdrawaled, and Octavius and the others made a hasty retreat. But Octavius feared it was too late. It was a few hours after the battle, and Jedediah still hadn't woken. Every minute, he was losing more and more blood, and it angered Octavius tha he could do nothing to help him.

Octavius sighed, and wiped a few tears away. He didn't know what to do. Rome was in ruins, and it was obvious that the little army of westerners couldn't defeat them. As Octavius sat thinking, there was a noise by the entrance. He looked up, to see the doctor coming back in from doing a few tests. He didn't look hopeful.

"How is he?" Octavius asked, rising to his feet.

The doctor sighed. "He's not doing well, that's for sure. The bleeding hasn't stoped yet, and he's come down with a fever."

Octavius felt his eyes tear up again. "Will...will he be alright?"

"Well, my biggest fear is that he'll go into shock due to the loss of blood. If that happens, he probably won't make it."

A few tears slipped down Octavius' cheeks, and he turned away, walking out of the tent. He needed to leave. He needed to escape. He needed to think. Slowly, he made his way to the secret tunnel, and sat outside, listening to the busy bustle of his city. Through the tunnel, he could see people milling about, and he noticed that there were more street patrols than usual. As he sat against the wall, he heard a noise from inside the tunnel.

"Octavius." A voice whispered. "Octavius!"

Upon hearing his name, Octavius slowly stood up, and walked cautiously to the entrance. Inside, he saw Marcus, carrying a small bag with him.

"Marcus?" Octavius asked questioningly.

"Yes sir," Marcus said, placing the bag down on the ground. "I...I heard about what happened and...I am sorry."

Octavius smiled a sad smile, and nodded once. "It is not your fault."

"I know. But I brought this."

Marcus handed Octavius the bag, and backed out of the tunnel. Silently, Octavius watched him leave, and then sighed. He sat down again, and looked into the bag. Inside, was extra cloth for bandages, a small vat of vinegar, and a few different kinds of herbs.

Octavius stood again, and walked back into the tent. But he wasn't prepared for what would greet him.


	18. Chapter 18

As Octavius began walking back to the tent, he heard a small noise. A whistling noise. The sound an object makes as it falls from a great height. He stopped and looked around, wondering if he was going mad. Finally, he shook his head, and began o walk again.

Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded behind him, causing him to jump. He whirled around, just in time to see a few houses erupt into a fiery furnace. He turned to flee, but stopped when he heard screams. A young woman ran up to him, talking so fast and so urgently hat Octavius couldn't understand her.

"Calm down," He said, looking her in the eyes. "what is wrong?"

"My baby is stuck in the house!" She wailed, looking back at the burning blaze which began to spread from building to building.

His first instinct was to run, but seeing the desperate look on the woman's face, he turned, and ran towards the blaze. He stopped at the entrance, looking for a way in. The obvious way was the door, but Octavius could see the door frame begging to collapse, and knew that if he went in through there, he'd be trapped.

Then, to his right, he noticed the house beside it. It's door was open, and so was it's side window. Then, he had an idea. Quickly, he ran through the door, up a staircase, and to a large window. To his relief, the window of the other house was open, so he crawled out and stood on the ledge. He looked down, and soon regretted it as he saw the spiraling drop that stood in his way.

Mustering up his courage, he jumped. He didn't expect it. In fact, he thought it was a suicidal mission. But to his amazement and relief, his hands touched the fine wooden frame, and he found himself inside the house. Quickly, he looked around, listening over the crackle of burning wood. From the corner of the room, he heard a child's cry, and ran in that direction.

There, he found a tiny, infant, baby boy, swaddled up in a white blanket. Quickly, he grabbed the child, and ran back to the window. But the problem was, he couldn't' possibly make it back over the gap with one hand. He realized his only exit was the burning staircase, who's steps were already turning to soot. He held the small child close, closed his eyes, and ran with a shout for the door. The next thing he knew, he was back outside, and there was a crowd cheering.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The woman exclaimed, running forwards and taking the child.

Light headed and slightly dizzy from all the smoke, Octavius nodded, and went to sit down. Until another explosion sounded; near the hospital tent.


	19. Chapter 19

As the explosion went off, Octavius immediately ran towards the tent, which had already caught fire.

"Wait!" The doctor said suddenly, grabbing his arm. "Don't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

Ignoring the doctor, Octavius shook him off, and ran. When he finally neared it, the tent was in a blaze, and there was absolutely no way in. Octavius circled it urgently, calling Jedediah's name.

"Water! Bring water!" He shouted, still looking for a way in.

Within a few moments, dozens of men ran over, and began splashing buckets upon buckets of water on the burning hospital tent. As the fire began to die down, Octavius took a deep breath, and dove straight into the tent.

Inside, the air was choked full of smoke, and Octavius couldn't see anything.

"Octavius...!" A weak voice cried suddenly, followed by severe coughing.

"Jedediah!" Octavius replied, looking around. "Jedediah where are you?"

"By...*cough*...the door...*cough*...!"

Quickly, Octavius ran over to his friend. He couldn't see him, but when he felt a hand grab his cape, he knew he'd found him.

"Can you stand?" He asked urgently.

"I...*cough, cough*...don't know."

Carefuly, Octavius hoisted Jedediah up, and made his way out of the smoke filled tent. As he emerged from the fire yet again, he was met by the glare of the artificial light, and an immense heat from in front. That's when he saw another explosion. He then realized that this wasn't an accident...they were Roman fireballs. They were under attack.


	20. Chapter 20

"What's...what's going...on...?" Jedediah asked as Octavius set him down near the edge of the exhibit.

"We are being invaded...and your city is on fire." Octavius replied, regretting the news he had to bring.

"What!?" Jedediah cried, trying to stand. He cried out, and immediately fell, clutching his stomach.

"Stay down," Octavius whispered comfortingly, picking up his friend's stetson which lay nearby."it will be alright."

Jedediah's eyes teared up, and he bit his lip to keep from crying. "My home..."

"I am so sorry. I promise to you, Nero will pay for this."

As they sat, watching the small, burning town, everyone was silent. Not a sound was made as all the buildings were burnt to ash, and as the smoke rose to the lights above. Women sat rocking their children, and men searched around looking for their families, or just looking for a place to stand. But the lip of the diorama was packed. There was little room for everyone, and all kept well away from the edge; to avoid a nasty fall.

"Octavius," Jedediah whispered weakly after some time in silence.

"Yes?"

"Can...can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell them that we'll spend the night here, and not to venture any farther than the railroad?"

"Yes, I will do that. You stay here," As he spoke, Octavius gently dragged Jedediah over to the wall, and covered him with his cape. "I will be back in a moment."

"OK."

"Just stay alive until I return."

"Got it."

Octavius walked a few paces away, and stood in front of the thing Jedediah called a railroad. The flames had died down to small fires dotted about the ruins of the small western town. None were close to the people. As he neared the front of the crowd, he felt the eyes of the Westerners' burning into him, staring into his soul. Mournful, hurt eyes. Some filled with regret, others longing, and a few with resentment. Gulping quietly, Octavius looked out over them, and began to speak.

"Jedediah has requested for me to speak with you," He began, nervousness in his voice.

"Talk about what?" A man's voice demanded harshly. "About the cruel, heartless race called Romans!"

A few murmurs of agreement rang out through the crowd.

"I...I assure you this will end..." Octavius said, but was interrupted again.

"Yeah! With the blood of our wives and children on the ground!" The same man shouted, more shouts of agreement followed.

"We will stop this before it gets out of hand..."

"Out of hand!? It's darn right already gotten out'a hand!" Again, more shouts came.

"But we will..."

"And another thing! There ain't no 'we'! In fact, you're the enemy!"

"What!?" Octavius exclaimed, startled and confused. "No..."

"Oh yes, in fact, I bet it was YOU who told them all about us! It was you who led the attack! It was you who gave us away! This is what we get for trusting the enemy! Get 'em!"

As various men walked out from the crowd, Octavius took a hesitant step back. He could see the looks of anger n their faces, and he could feel how they built up their strength, ready to strike. He spun around, only to find himself trapped between the fire, and an angry mob.

"Traitor!" A voice yelled, followed by more shouts. "Kill the traitor! Kill the Roman!"

As the men drew closer, Octavius realized with horror that there was no escape. There was no way out of this one. Fearfully, he braced himself, waiting for the first blow. And it came.


	21. Chapter 21

"You ruined our city!" "You savage murderer!" "You Roman barbarian!"

Those were the shouts that met Octavius' ears as the fists and feet down upon him. He wouldn't fight back. Why? He didn't want the people to think he was a savage. But with each blow came more pain, and more shouts of hatred.

"Sop!" A voice said suddenly.

All the commotion suddenly stopped. Slowly, Octavius looked up, and saw Jedediah struggling to drag himself over to the crowd. When he reached them, he paused, breathing heavily.

"Jed...?" One cowboy asked, frozen in shock to see his leader here.

"Stop it. Just...stop it." Jedediah panted, raising his head. "He's done nothing wrong."

"But he's a Roman! We've been playing host to a Roman spy!"

"Would a Roman spy selflessly save a baby from a burning home?"

"That's right," The woman said, holding the same baby. "he did save him."

"And did he not save the rest of us when we were under attack?"

Slowly, the cowboys lowered their fists and weapons, and looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Octavius would never do anything to hurt us," Jedediah whispered, softly but sincere. "he's never done anything against us since the war, over sixty-seven years ago. He would never harm us, or his own people. It was him who saved me, you know that. It was him who saved the child, it was him who has promised to help us. And your behavior towards him was unacceptable. Tonight, we'll make camp along the ledge. Watch your children, and don't go passed the train tracks. Understood?"

There were a few murmured yeses, and a few nods. Slowly, the crowd disbanded, and everyone stood with their families, using whatever they could find as shelter and blankets.

"Jedediah," Octavius asked, quickly making his way over to him. He noticed how weak he looked, and realized that the speech had taken a lot out of him.

"Octavius," Jedediah replied weakly, his tired eyes filled with relief. "are you alright?"

"I am fine. But you should not have moved."

Jedediah smiled slightly. "What else could I do?"

"I could have handled it."

"No, not my men. You forget who we are."

Octavius sighed, and carefully helped Jedediah back to his place near the wall. As Octavius made him comfortable again, he noticed the white bandages around his stomach were rapidly turning red, and that red splotches could be seen through his thin blue shirt.

"You should not had moved," Octavius said again, taking up the bag Marcus had given him. "you have started the bleeding again."

"Sorry," Jedediah whispered sheepishly.

Octavius just sighed, and began gently reapplying the bandages. When he was done, he made a small fire, and found a few strips of meat, a tin cup, and various different herbs in the bag. He set the meat on a makeshift brisket, filled the cup with water from a nearby well, and set it on the fire to boil. That's when he heard surprised shouts, and footsteps in the tunnel.


	22. Chapter 22

"They're coming!" A woman screeched, running over.

"Who is coming?" Octavius asked, looking up immediately.

"The Romans!"

Slowly, Octavius rose, and picked his sword up off the ground. This had gone on long enough. If the Romans wanted him, they could have him. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Octavius, no," Jedediah whispered, looking into Octavius' eyes.

"Jedediah, I must do this. This has gone on for too long, and now I must stop Nero."

"But...but what if he kills you?"

"Then at least I tried," Octavius said, turning away.

Slowly, Octavius made his way to the tunnel, passing the field of smoldering ruins. He could see tall shadows of Roman soldiers, and hear their voices. He swallowed back his fear, and walked forth.

"I suppose Emperor Nero has sent you to kill me, has he not?" He said, waiting with his sword out.

"Octavius?" A voice asked, and the noise stopped.

"Marcus!?" Octavius said in shock, dropping his sword.

Marcus crawled out of the tunnel hesitantly, a puzzled expression on is face. He was followed closely by about twenty-seven soldiers, all staring ahead at their general with fearful, hurt eyes.

"Marcus! What are you doing here!"

"We came to seek refuge," Marcus began, glancing back at the soldiers.

"Of course but, what has happened?"

Marcus sighed, and began to speak. "Earlier this evening, Emperor Nero invited me to a dinner party. I did not wish t go, but I was told that if I did not return I would be killed. So I went. But while I was there, I made a comment about how I thought he was too harsh on the men and the people. Unfortunately, he heard."

Octavius nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

"He...he punished the legions."

"What!?"

"He...he used the decimation on us. We are what is left of the original legions."

"You mean...all of them...are..."

Again Marcus sighed. "Some sided with Nero, but most were slaughtered."

Suddenly, Octavius threw his sword in a fit of rage, and it became embedded in a smoking tree. Marcus took a small step back, and the other men looked frightened. They had never seen Octavius go off like this. Never.

"I will not rest until Nero is on his knees," He vowed, hands balled into fists.

"Octavius, we can do nothing now." Marcus whispered, once again looking back at the small handful of soldiers.

"All of them, all of our Eagles,"

"Sir, we...we would like to request shelter for the night."

Octavius looked up, and sighed. "I am afraid we are low on shelter, but we can try to provide it. Follow me."

As Octavius led the way back again, a scent made his way to his nose. It was a smokey, burning sent, stronger than it had been before. That's when he heard a scream from one of his soldiers. He whirled around, just in time to see flames rising up to form waves, propelled by the air vent which had suddenly switched on.

"Quick!" He cried, running to help the fallen soldier. "Run!"

Quickly, the small group made their way across the field, glancing behind them to see the tsunami waves of fire. Octavius knelt beside the fallen soldier, carefully helping him up. He gasped at the horrific burn marks on his arms and face, and noticed they were even worse on his legs. The tunic under his armor was singed, and his metal armor was too hot to touch. But Octavius wouldn't leave him behind.

"Quickly," He ordered, looking at the burning tsunamis heading towards them. "take off your armor."

The soldier began to gingerly take off his helmet and torso armor, and yelped every time he touched his hands to the burning surface. Seeing the wave draw closer, Octavius jumped into action. He roughly pushed the soldier's hands aside, causing him to cry out, and lifted the heavy body piece away. Finally, he set the burning metal down, grabbed the shocked man by his arm, and ran. Up ahead, he saw the group run over the tracks, but suddenly heard the sound of a loud whistle. That's when Octavius saw the train, and heard the fire tsunamis drawing closer.


	23. Chapter 23

"Uh...sir..." The soldier said, staring with wide, scared eyes at the black machine steaming towards them.

"We can make it." Octavius said, still running.

In three steps, he cleared the track, but heard the soldier yell for help as his sandal became caught on one of the railroad spikes. He saw the train speeding closer, scraping against the tracks and sending spark flying. In a flash, he ran out, and tried to pull him free. But he was stuck. He glanced at the train again. It was almost upon them. Finally, the sandal strap broke, and both men fell backwards, out-of-the-way. And just in time too, for the train hit right were they had stood. In awe, they watched as the red-orange wave of flame engulfed the train, curling up over the top, and then melting back to the other side.

Octavius and the soldier sat panting, though tears were mixed into the soldier's sweat due to the pain.

"Are you alright?" Octavius asked, helping him up.

The soldier nodded, and Octavius led him over to Marcus and the others. Carefully, two soldiers led the injured one over to the fire, and the others followed. Marcus and Octavius followed last.

"What happened here?" Marcus asked, though he already knew.

Octavius sighed, and nodded to a few cowboys who waved. They'd seen what happened, but were too exhausted to comment. If Octavius welcomed the newcomers, then they must be fine.

"We were attacked. The town was burned down. We were just lucky no lives were lost."

Marcus cleared is throat, and glanced at the ground.

"Octavius, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Octavius asked questioningly, turning to his second and friend.

"I...I was responsible for the attack."

"What!?"

"I...I did not wish for it to happen but, Nero forced me to. I...I tried to miss, but then we were all taken captive and Nero's men took over. We tried to stop them but..."

"Marcus, it is alright. It was not your fault." Octavius said, putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"But I could not stop them."

"You tried. But it is over now."

Marcus looked up, and Octavius saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"All those men...Octavius, I tried so hard..."

"Marcus, it is alright. You could not do anything."

"I know."

"Sir!" A voice yelled.

Octavius turned and saw one of the soldiers running towards them.

"What is wrong Claudius?" He asked, obvious worry in his eyes.

"It is their leader! There is something wrong with him!"

Marcus and Octavius exchanged a glance, and took off running, Claudius at their heels. When they got to the fire, they found the other soldiers. One was tending to the one who was burned, and the others were looking around like they had no idea what to do. One of them, Lucius, the legion's medic, ran over to Octavius and quickly led him to Jedediah, who lay on the ground. Both men knelt beside him, and Lucius began loosening his collar.

"Jedediah!" Octavius shouted. "What is wrong with him!?"

"He is going into shock! Quickly! I need a blanket, a pillow, anything!"

"Here," Marcus said, hurriedly removing his cape. "use this."

Octavius quickly wrapped it around Jedediah as well as his own cape, and saw with horror how pale he was. He glanced down, and saw him slowly begin to close his eyes.

"Lucius..." Octavius said, hoping he could give him advice.

"We need to keep him warm! Octavius, keep him awake! Whatever you do, do not let him sleep! Loosen those blankets!"

"But you said we must keep him warm!"

"But they are too tight! We must not restrict the blood flow!"

Quickly, Marcus began loosening the weak cowboy's shirt cuffs, belt, and collar, and then took off his boots, wrapping the blanket around his feet. While he did this, Octavius spoke to him, trying to keep him from slipping into the blackness.

"Come on Jedediah, you can do this. You can stay awake for me,"

"Octavius...am I...going...to...die...?"

"No. You are not going to die. I promise, just stay awake."

"Oh no," Lucius whispered, looking up.

"What is it?" Octavius whispered urgently, locking eyes with the medic.

"He is not getting enough blood flow. His breathing is abnormal, and his pulse is weak."

Octavius was about to reply, when a small whisper stopped him.

"Octavius..."

"Yes?" Octavius replied, looking down at is friend again.

"It hurts..."

"Shhh...it is aright. What hurts?"

"My chest..."

"Lucius?"

"Octavius, his heart is struggling to produce enough blood through his body. This could be it."

"No...there must be something we can do!"

"I am sorry but...there is not."

Octavius went to reply, but Jedediah broke into the conversation.

"Octavius...will it be...o...k...?"

Octavius and Lucius exchanged a glance, and Octavius looked back down into his friend's dull eyes.

"I...I...yes. It will be okay,"

Jedediah sighed, and moved his head slightly to the side looking off into the distance. He didn't see the tears in his friend's eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

The silence was deafening. Not a sound could be heard. Silently, Octavius kept is constant vigil over Jedediah. After what seemed like hours of constant panic and the consistent bundling and un-bundling of blankets, he was finally in a stable condition. But, Octavius had been warned that one mistake, could mean the end of his life. And Octavius was determined not to let that mistake happen. He would do everything in his power to keep him safe; and make sure he had plenty of time to recover.

"Octavius?" Jedediah whispered, trying to get past the dry feeling in his mouth.

"Yes my friend?" Octavius replied, looking down at him.

"I'm...thirsty...so thirsty..."

"Alright. Here, you can drink..."

"No." A voice said sharply, causing Octavius to jump. He turned around, and saw Lucius was at his shoulder.

"What?" Octavius asked, confused and slightly annoyed that his medic was denying him.

"He must not consume anything. He could hurt himself more, and he may choke."

Octavius saw the dismay on Jedediah's face, and felt is throat become tight; as if he had swallowed cotton.

"Can I give him anything?"

"Well," Lucius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "this may be pushing it a bit, but, here,"

Lucius took out a small dagger, and cut a strip from one of the capes being used as blankets. He stuck it in the water jug, then walked back over.

"Open," He said, leaning over Jedediah.

He looked at Octavius with uncertainty, but a small nod was convincing enough. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, and Lucius put the wet, folded piece of cloth part way in, then instructed him to close.

He felt relief wash over him like a wave, feeling the crisp, life-reviving water drip down is swollen, sore throat. He didn't care about the softness of the fabric, or the fuzzy material. He was just happy to have water.

"Are you alright?" Octavius asked.

For a reply, Jedediah nodded once, slowly, then closed his eyes, savoring the moist drops of water.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud, shattering crash, and then a rain of glass shards.

"What in the name of Light!" Lucius cried, covering his head with his medical bag.

The lights had burst, sending down a shower of large, sharp, crystal-clear glass fragments.

"Everyone take cover!" Octavius ordered.

The people grabbed whatever they could, trying their hardest to shield themselves. But for Octavius, the most important matter was making sure the men around the fire were protected. But there was no time. As the glass came tumbling down, Octavius threw himself upon is friend, and took the painful, ragged pieces of glass. And as his world became consumed in darkness, he last he heard was Jedediah scream his name, then silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Silence. All Octavius could hear, was silence. He blinked his eyes, but only saw quick, blurry snippets of the scene around him. He saw the blurry image of Lucius standing above him, and saw Marcus lingering a few inches away, unsure of what to do. Blackness. And then, light. Then, blurry picture. And, once again, blackness.

It seemed like an endless pattern, with his vision wavy and unfocused. If he stared at something too long, his head would hurt, but he was afraid to fall into the darkness of sleep. He felt the pull of death dragging his soul away, but he refused to go. He wasn't ready. He wouldn't give up just yet. Suddenly, he felt a hand weakly grip his, and his vision began to clear. He felt himself being brought back to reality, and focused his eyes on Jedediah's worried face. He had saved him from the darkness.

"Jedediah," He whispered.

"Octavius," Jedediah replied, smiling slightly.

Slowly, Octavius pulled his knees underneath him, and heaved himself up on his hands and knees. He heard Lucius and Marcus' shouts of triumph, and the clapping of the town's people who had witnessed the miracle.

Then, the lights began to dim, and Octavius gasped, afraid that his world was growing dark again. But he was calmed when Marcus walked over.

"Easy now," he said, helping him sit down. "it is just the museum lights. They have been doing this for a while now."

"Oh. How long have I been out?" Octavius asked.

"About tirty minutes. But you sure had us worried. Especially Jedediah. Lucius says he cannot be stressed by anything else, or he could go into shock again."

Octavius frowned. "We certaintly do not want that again."

Suddenly, Octavius felt an immense burning on is back, and screamed.

"Hold still," Lucius demanded from behind, dabbing his cuts with a cloth soaked in vinegar.

That's when Octavius realized he'd been stripped down to is tunic, and that the stinging liquid was being dabbed on his back through the tears caused by the glass. He took a deep breath and bit his lip to keep from wincing as the cloth gently traveled over the bloody tunic.

"How bad is it?" Octavius asked, fearing the answer.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Lucius replied, adding more vinegar.

"It hurts a lot."

"I know. But the vinegar will help clean the wounds so that they do not become infected."

"Right. Is Jedediah alright?"

Lucius frowned. "I do not know. The falling glass was a shock for him, and the possibility of you being killed by it scared him half to death."

"But is he alright?" Octavius asked more urgently, turning his head to look at Lucius. He winced as the cloth was wiped roughly over his back.

"Hold still so you do not hurt yourself," Lucius said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but is he alright?"

Lucius sighed, and paused for a moment. "I really do not know Octavius. I really do not know."


	26. Chapter 26

"Octavius," Jedediah asked, slightly prodding his friend, careful to avoid his sore back.

Octavius mumbled something, and slowly blinked his eyes open. He was laying in some sort of blanket fold thing, which was really a sleeping bag, beside Jedediah. On his other side, not too far away, Marcus was sound asleep, and so was Lucius and the other soldiers. In the faint light of the fires, the men on century duty paced up and down the track, checking for anything suspicious.

"Octavius!" Jedediah whispered again, annoyance on his face.

"What?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Jedediah paused, looked around, and lowered his voice.

"Octavius, I have to go," He said, biting his lip.

Octavius just stared at him, confused, and a little surprised.

"Um..." He said, awkwardness on his face.

"Octavius please listen to me..."

"Uh...there is a bush..."

Jedediah slapped his hand to his face, and moaned.

"No! Not that kind'a go!"

"Oh."

He sighed, and lowered his voice again. "I had a dream,"

"A dream?" Octavius asked, listening intently. "What sort of dream?"

"I...I don't know but...but I think somethin' bads gonna happen if you go 'n confront Nero,"

Octavius frowned. "Jedediah, I must fight Nero, you know this,"

"I do, but if you go then...then I might..."

Octavius sighed, and face-planted on is pillow. "Not now Jedediah," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What!?" Jedediah exclaimed, astonished. "But, Octavius,"

"No Jedediah! Just go back to sleep!"

"But Octavius!"

"No!"

A few minutes later, after Octavius had snapped at Jedediah, he felt awful. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he couldn't listen to Jedediah's pleas anymore. He had to fight Nero, no matter what Jedediah said. It was for his own good, anyways. But as he lay there, watching the guards walk, he heard the faint sound of crying beside him, and sighed.

"Jedediah?" He asked, sitting up.

"What?" Jedediah asked, voice muffled by the many blankets atop him.

"I am sorry."

Jedediah sniffed. "Octavius, I just, I don't want nothin' bad 'ta happen,"

"I know. And nothing bad will happen."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I will not."

"You don't know that," Jedediah whimpered, turning away. He felt Octavius put is hand on his shoulder.

"Jedediah, have I ever lied to you?"

There was silence, then Jedediah sighed. "No."

"I will return,"

"But do you promise you'll return OK?"

"Well...yes."

There was silence for a while, then Jedediah just couldn't stand it.

"Please don't go!" He wailed, grabbing Octavius' arm.

"Jedediah, I must."

"But i'm afraid i'll lose you Octavius!"

Octavius paused, and bit his lip. He could see the fear in his friend's eyes, and he knew he couldn't leave. But he had to. He had convince Jedediah.

"Alright. Alright. I shall wait a little longer." He said, avoiding eye contact. He'd always been horrible at lying, but tonight, it seemed Jedediah was just too tired to notice.

"Wait 'till I can help," He whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I will."

"Promise?"

Octavius sighed, and turned away.

"Promise?" Jedediah said again, quieter.

"I promise."

Jedediah smiled, and fell back to sleep. Leaving Octavius awake to think about his new plan, and his heart-wrenching lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just wanted to say thank you to all the support and reviews i'm getting. I will give you one hint; I might be testing the tablet. Something MIGHT happen, though I don't know what yet.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ready?" Marcus asked, walking over to Octavius.

"Shh!" Octavius replied, holding his finger to his lips and glancing at Jedediah, who was sound asleep.

"Right. Sorry."

"That is alright. Have you the necessary supplies?"

"Yes, sir. The we are loading them now."

Octavius nodded, and stood, stretching. He winced as he felt his back sting again. He then walked over to join the remaining Roman soldiers, but not before glancing sadly back at Jedediah. He sighed. Earlier that evening, while Lucius had tended to him, themselves and Marcus had discussed a plan of action. They had decided that they would attack while the lights were still out, so they would have an edge. But Octavius didn't mention the promise he'd made...the one he couldn't keep.

He heard the lie again. "I will." He felt guilty now, leaving his friend behind..."I will." He wished he could wait..."I will." But if he waited, they would lose their chance..."I will." And if that happened, they could all be killed..."I will." But he knew there was a good chance that he would be killed..."I will." And Marcus and the others..."I will." And if that happened, the fate of everyone..."I will." "Promise?" "I promise."

"Octavius?" Marcus asked, shaking Octavius out of his thoughts. "Why are you crying?"

"What? Oh, I am not crying," Octavius said, hastily wiping his eyes.

"Octavius," Marcus said, sitting down. Octavius sighed, and sat as well.

"Marcus, I have done something terrible." He sighed miserably.

"What?"

"I...I lied to Jedediah."

"Oh...why?"

"I just...he does not want me to go yet, he wishes to come too, but I told him he was too weak so..."

"So..."

"I...I told him I would wait until he recovered."

Marcus frowned, and Octavius felt like crying again.

"Octavius, this may seem difficult to believe, but you did the right thing."

"How? How! How could I have done the right thing knowing the grief that will strike him when he wakes and finds us gone!"

"Octavius, why did you do it?" Marcus asked calmly.

Octavius paused, and felt new tears coming. "I...I wanted him safe..."

"Octavius, sometimes we must tell a small lie to protect those we care for."

Octavius sighed. "But I never lie to Jedediah,"

"I know. You never lie to anyone. But you have done what is right."

"I know Marcus. I just...I feel so guilty."

"That is normal. Eventually, when we return, which we will, he will forgive you."

Octavius brightened up a little at that. "Your right. Thank you, Marcus."

"No problem sir," Marcus replied, smiling.

"Alright. Let us move out."


	28. Chapter 28

Jedediah buried his head in the little makeshift pillow, groaning as the light reached his eyes. He wanted to wake up, he really did, but he couldn't. He was locked in a dream. A nightmare he couldn't escape.

In the dream, he was walking through the smoking ruins of a city. A once great city. A city of stone and marble, might and power, beauty and horrific dangers. A city, that created an empire. A city that once held about two-million happy people. A city, scorched with fire. He was walking, the pain from his wounds gone, and feeling fit and well. But he felt shocked. Shocked by the scene before him.

"Hello?" He called, though his voice was barely a whisper. "Is anybody there?"

Suddenly, there was a reply. It was distant and faint, and carried with it the whisper of fear and pain. He hesitantly made his way to it, pausing to listen for the voice. Finally, he reached a wide road of stone, and beyond that, was a small hut, and within, a familiar voice cried his name.

"Octavius!" Jedediah exclaimed, lunging forwards.

He suddenly grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees with a cry as a searing pain ripped through him. He looked down in horror to see his blood flowing along the cracks in the road. He felt all the pain of before flooding back to him, and muffled his cries in his shirt sleeve. He could still hear Octavius' desperate pleas, and struggled on is hands and knees to cross the old, blood stained road. After a few moments, he became angry. His friend was so close, yet so far, and tears were falling from his eyes, both from the pain, and the fact that he couldn't help Octavius in any way. Gradually, though he tried to fight it, darkness began clouding his vision. He struggled on, calling back to Octavius.

"Octavius! Octavius! OCTAVIUS!" Jedediah cried, tossing and turning in a swath of blankets. "Octavius no!"

"Jedediah!" Another voice called as the dark consumed.

"Oc...Octavius?" He asked, blinking away the blinding light that came from the now fixed bulbs.

"No, it is just me, Lucius." The medic said, opening his medical bag. "How do you feel?"

Jedediah blinked a few times, staring at the Roman. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, and the dream still lingered in his consciousness.

"Wha...where's...Ockie...?" He asked, glancing around.

Marcus looked confused.

"Ockie? Who's...oh...Octavius...right, uh...he...he left."

"Where?" Jedediah asked, his heart beginning to pound.

"He went to fight Nero."

"WHAT!?" Jedediah gasped, sitting up. He screamed, and fell back onto the makeshift pillow.

"Lay down and stay down." Lucius said sternly, giving a warning stare.

"Wha...why...?" He panted, trying to get over the shock.

"Because you may hurt yourself."

"No, why did e leave?"

Lucius shrugged. "Probably to stop him."

Jedediah felt tears building up in his eyes. "But...he...he promised..."

Lucius glanced up. "Promised?"

"He...he promised he...wouldn't...wouldn't leave..."

Lucius frowned. "I am sorry but he did."

Gradually, the few tears turned into sobs as the terrible truth set in. Octavius was going to die, and there was nothing he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is random, but I was listening to a sad/amazing song while typing this.

Also, I can't spoil it, but the ending will shock you. *Evil laugh* No, i'm not evil. I just like putting *words* in whatever (*) these are. Or do I...

Okay, i'm sorry about that. Just very excited. : )


	29. Chapter 29

Slowly and silently, Octavius looked out from his hiding place behind the column. A few paces away, Marcus stood, sword drawn, waiting for his orders. The rest of the men hid among the columns, watching the guards that stood between them and their intended target; Nero.

"Did you hear something?" One of the guards asked another, stopping to listen.

"No, it was probably just your imagination." He sighed, pausing in his pacing. "To be honest, I think this palace is too big for its own worth. Emperor Nero should have listened to his advisors. A smaller palace would be easier to guard, so the rest of us could go home."

"True, but mind your voice. I do not want to lose my head because of a petty complaint, though I do agree."

Suddenly, the two guards found themselves surrounded by soldiers, and drew their swords in defense.

"But them down," A man, probably their leader, said.

"Why? How do we know you won't stab us as soon as we drop them?" One of the guards demanded, pointing his.

"Because, the general Octavius is not after you,"

Both guards looked at each other in shock, and dropped their swords in unison. They'd heard all about the exiled general, and did not want to get on his bad side. Slowly, Octavius stepped into the light, and the guards could see him clearly. He didn't look at all how he was portrayed. In fact, he looked friendly and caring, not really a fighting type, like Nero had said.

In fact, there was sadness and remorse in his dark brown eyes, not hatred and a cold lust for blood. The two guards glanced at each other, and then back at Octavius.

"Wha...what do you require...?" One asked, hesitating to stand.

"Stand up," Octavius demanded, in a stern tone, but not exactly demanding.

Bot guards stood, and dropped their weapons.

"Where is your emperor?" Octavius asked, walking towards the two captives.

"Well, he is up and..." One of the guards began, staring honestly at Octavius.

"He is asleep now," the other guard said, elbowing the one next to him.

Octavius narrowed his eyes in thought, and studied their faces. Both looked nervous, which was to be expected. But the one who had spoken first looked  
fretful.

"I will need a guide," Octavius said, eyeing the terrified man.

"Well, Lerenesis here does not mind, do you, Lerenesis?" The guard asked, pushing the other rather roughly.

"But, Suetonius," Lerenesis said, standing. "you said,"

But Suetonius had already fled, leaving Lerenesis with the other Romans, and Octavius' mercy.


	30. Chapter 30

"What should we do with him?" One of the soldiers whispered, looking expectantly at Octavius. "Do we take prisoners?"

Octavius turned abruptly, and gave him a warning stare. "This is not a war. It is just a political struggle with swords." Then, looking at the man called Lerenesis, he spoke. "Where is your emperor?"

Lerenesis opened his mouth to answer, but a sudden flash of silver drew Octavius' attention away.

"Look out!" He cried, lunging forwards.

But it was too late. The figure behind the soldier pulled out his blood soaked sword, and ran.

"Pursue!" Octavius cried, even though he knew he didn't have to order it.

He watched as half of is men ran after the man, and ordered the rest to secure the area. He then knelt beside Lerenesis, surveying the damage. The poor soldier had been attacked from behind, and Octavius could see that the damage had been dealt. There was no saving him now. Octavius sighed as Marcus walked over.

"Is he alright, sir?" He asked kneeling down also.

Octavius shook his head, an angry, miserable look on his face. "This is my fault," He said, bowing his head.

"Sir, it is not your fault." Marcus said soothingly.

"Yes, it is If I had been faster..."

"Sir, it is not your fault. He is the enemy, anyways."

"No." Octavius said, looking up.

"Pardon?" Marcus asked, confused.

"He was a Roman."

They were silent for a moment, when Octavius heard a small whisper from beside him. He looked down to see Lerenesis, with his eyes closed, whispering something.

"The...the...room on...on...the...left..." He whispered, the last bit of life leaving him.

Octavius sighed, and turned to Marcus. He noticed that the men had returned...with the murderer. He stood, and addressed Marcus formally.

"Take the body to a nearby room. Lay it nicely, as we mean no disrespect."

"Yes sir," Marcus said, motioning for two other soldiers to help.

"In the meantime, I suppose I have to deal with you." Octavius said icily, standing face to face with the man who killed the soldier.

He was a young man, whose green, lustful eyes were full of ambition. He looked to be in his twenties.

"What's it to you?" The man asked, staring defiantly. "I just did you a favor."

"No," Octavius said, staring back. "you killed a good man who was helping us."

"More like a traitor," The man mumbled, glancing disapprovingly at the soldiers who were walking back from the room.

"He may have been a traitor to you, but he was an ally to us. Anyone supporting Nero is a traitor at this point."

"Oh, don't think of this as mutiny, General Octavius, think of it as a takeover, a rise to power, a toppling of government."

"That's exactly what it is. A bunch of political traitors." Octavius growled, quickly losing is cool. "I ought to kill you now..."

"But you wouldn't." The man jeered, smirking. "Your too weak."

To Octavius' dismay, it was true. He wasn't that good at ordering death, or performing it. In fact, he'd never killed a man. Not while living in the museum. He didn't like the fact that he was bringing an end to something. In a way, you could say he was overly emotional when it came to the prospect of death, but coming from a Roman general, who had seen so much in his days, gained so much wisdom, learned so many things, witnessed so much of it, it only seemed natural. Then again, he couldn't stand idly by and let himself be insulted by this traitor in front of is own men. He had to do something. Without a moments hesitation, he made his move.

Lunging forwards in a rush of speed, he slammed his sword hilt on the man's neck. With a startled shout, he fell to the ground, dead. As his men stared at him, at a lose for words, Octavius stumbled backwards against a nearby wall, shocked horror on is face, and his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. It was very much unlike the calm Roman to lash out in a fit of rage, but now, he stared at the man laying at his feet, a sudden sorrow filling his heart. But at least, he thought, looking at the still body, he didn't feel it.

"Sir," Marcus said, daring to step forth.

Octavius looked up, teary eyed. "Marcus I...I just killed a man..."

Marcus frowned, and looked at his feet. "It was necessary, Sir,"

"Necessary? Necessary! How is the taking of one's life necessary!?" Octavius shouted, loosing all control. "Marcus, I killed him!"

"Octavius," Marcus said, addressing his general/friend by his real name. "I am sorry, but he deserved it,"

"No," Octavius whispered, wiping is eyes. "nobody deserves to die. There could have been another punishment."

"But, Octavius, he killed Lerenesis. It had to be done, even though it is not something that should be done happily or lightly."

"I know," Octavius mumbled. "I just wish it had not been I who dealt the blow."


	31. Chapter 31

Jedediah lay on a blanket, staring at the tunnel. Watching, waiting, hoping for his friend's return. It had been hours since his disappearance, and if Lucius was right, then they should have been back already. But, they weren't. As hard as he tried to avoid it, thoughts of the worst floated about in his head. What if they had been captured? What if they were being tortured? What if, they were already dead at Nero's feet.

Jedediah shivered. He didn't want to think about that. It was bad enough he still had his nightmare stuck in is head. It tortured him relentlessly. Every time he closed is eyes, he imagined Octavius dying, screaming for help, and it scared him. It also hurt. It hurt him to realize that he'd been abandoned, and that his friend might die without him there to save or even comfort him. But, even worse, he was fearful. He was scared for both Octavius, and all the people against Nero. If they failed their mission, then everyone would be in danger.

As he sat there thinking, a noise attracted his attention. He turned, and saw a shadowy figure emerge from the tunnel. Instinctively, he would have called the alarm, but something stopped him. It looked like Octavius. With a hopeful heart, Jedediah waited patiently, if not excitedly, for his friend to make is way over. But there was something strange about him. Instead of just strutting across the ruins like a triumphant Roman general, he stuck to the shadows, sneaking his way behind the group who sought shelter near the lip of the exhibit.

"Octavius!" Jedediah exclaimed happily as he stopped before him. "Your back!"

But he didn't answer. He just stared down at the confused man, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"Octavius?" He asked again, slightly nervous.

"I'm so sorry...," the Roman said, pulling out is sword. "...but Octavius is dead...and your next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is a short chapter, but I can't give too much away yet.


	32. Chapter 32

"Something is wrong." Octavius said suddenly, halting the group of soldiers.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked, coming up beside his general.

"I am not sure, but something is not right..."

Suddenly, a light flashed on in front of them. Octavius and his men jumped for the shadows, hoping to avoid detection. Octavius watched as his target, the man in purple, walked out, carrying with him a torch, and a lyre. He was humming to himself, and didn't notice the soldiers standing mere feet away. Octavius noted the devious look in is eyes, and wondered about his intentions.

"Your curious, aren't you?" Nero asked, not even looking at the men behind him.

Octavius held his breath, and remained silent.

"No need to be shy, General Octavius, I know your here."

"How can you know?" Octavius asked, puzzled. He still refused to walk out into the open.

"Your shadow," Nero said casually.

Octavius turned around, and saw with annoyance the shadows of himself and his men cast out against the wall. He felt like slapping himself. How could he be so stupid!

"Nice move," Nero jeered, turning around finally to face him. "I couldn't have chosen a better strategy if I wanted to fail."

"I will not fail," Octavius said, an air of calm settling over him. "...in fact, this was a very strategic position."

"And what makes you think that?" Nero asked, a sly smile on his grim face.

"Well," Octavius said, casually glancing up at the ceiling. "...we were not spotted."

Nero stared at the opposing man angrily, dropping his lyre. He set his torch n a small stand on the wall beside him, and sighed.

"Then, I am caught." He said, bowing is head.

Octavius and the other Romans stared in astonishment.

"This cannot be right," Marcus said, a shocked expression on his face.

"This must be some sort of trick." Octavius said, glancing over his shoulder. "Marcus, keep the men there. I am going in for a closer look."

"Octavius, sir, are you sure that is a good idea?" Marcus asked, stopping him.

"Do not fear, my second. For I have a brave and loyal army behind me." Octavius couldn't help but feel a glow of pride when a few of his men averted their eyes and smiled slightly, happy to be thought of as his loyal followers. They felt the pride too.

Cautiously, Octavius walked over to Nero, and stood before the man's bowed head. He seemed like he'd given up, but Octavius wouldn't fall for it. Not today.

"Nero, I hereby pronounce this war over." He said, crossing his arms.

Nero sighed. "I know. I have demanded my soldiers to withdraw. They believe I am a tyrant, and have betrayed me."

"Well, you are a tyrant, and I should not be this kind to you, but I do believe we should consult Larry about what to do with you."

"How? How am I a tyrant?"

"Your war has killed at least two-hundred men, counting those in MY legions, most of whom were good men, and injured who knows how many. It has also caused great panic and loss in the west, and now children are starving. You have cut supply lines, and ruthlessly turned Romans against Romans. You have ruined an almost eternal peace, and have caused the first major war here in years. And now, like all war criminals, you will be brought before a judge." Then, more grimly he added, "May they ave mercy on your soul."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wouldn't kill me," Nero said, as he walked in between a large circle of armed soldiers, who all ad their weapons on him.

"Your right," Octavius said, memories of the young man filling is mind. "I have already killed a man today."

Nero looked shocked. "You KILLED someone? Wow. I thought you were the good guy."

"Justice needed to be brought. I regret my actions. Now, silence."

As the group neared the entrance to the palace, people stood outside. At first, Octavius suspected an attack. But it never came. Instead, people were booing and kissing, and rioting in the streets. Massive statues of Nero were torn down, and people were setting fire to the palace. The soldiers had to muscle and shoulder people away, trying to guard their prisoner. They couldn't blame them for wanting to get their hands on the man in the center, but they had their orders.

Attracted by the commotion and the smell of smoke, Larry walked in, gaping at the destruction.

"Come on, guys! I just built that!" He said, staring at the burning palace.

"Larry, I must speak with you." Octavius said, walking to the edge of the exhibit.

Larry crouched down, and listened to everything the little Roman had to say. He asked a few questions, just for clarity, and stopped with a look of horror when he heard about Jedediah and the others in the wet.

"Is he alright?" He asked, looking worried.

"Last I checked, yes. But now, we have the man responsible." Octavius said.

"But what about that Crassus guy?" Larry asked, confused.

"Hopefully, he is dead." Otavius replied.

Larry looked a little startled by the ferocity in the Roman's voice, as he wished death upon the man. But he could understand his motives. It was just so unlike the kind, peaceful general to say or do something like that.

"Well," Larry said. "look's like you've won."

"Yes." Octavius said, smiling slightly. "We are victorious."

"But, with great victory, comes great sacrifice." Nero said, smiling evilly.

Suddenly, there was a loud, ear-piercing scream from the western exhibit, and horror overtook all who heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In case you were wondering, a lyre is like a harp.


	33. Chapter 33

Without much hesitation, Larry quickly scooped up Octavius, and ran to the other exhibit. When he got there, he couldn't see any immediate problem, but Octavius did.

"Jedediah!" He cried, jumping out of Larry's palm.

He ran to his friend's side, only to find the light of life leaving his eyes. He scrambled to find what was wrong, and cried out in shock when he saw a gaping wound on his chest...directly above is heart. He began to panic. He didn't know what to do for his friend, who was quickly slipping away.

"Jedediah! Jedediah, look at me!" He screamed, shaking him.

Jedediah looked at Octavius blankly, and spoke in a hoarse, chocked whisper.

"Oct...Octavius you...you came...back..." He gasped, coughing.

"Hush now my friend, save your breath," Octavius said urgently.

Suddenly, he felt a lurch, and grasped the closest thing to him with one hand, and Jedediah with the other. He realized they were in Larry's hands, rushing to his office.

"Why," Jedediah gasped, taking a deep, strangled breath. "...why did...did you...leave...me..."

"I was trying to protect you," Octavius said, propping his friend up against is knee to make breathing easier. "but it is alright now. Just old on."

"And...and Nero..."

"Nero is defeated. Now please, you can do this."

"I...can't..."

"Yes you can! You HAVE to! Please!"

Slowly, Jedediah began to close his eyes, the sounds of Octavius screaming for him to hold on grew fainter as the darkness closed in. The pain was just too much, and he slowly succumbed, dying right in front of his best friend's eyes.

"No..." Octavius whispered trough his tears. "...no..."


	34. Chapter 34

Larry hurriedly ran to his office, careful not to drop his precious burden. His heart was pounding as he raced against the clock, hoping to save the precious life, and treasured friendship, in his hands. He felt stupid for allowing this to happen. He'd thought both miniatures were missing, but apparently, they weren't, and were fighting a war against the new arrivals. He should have read more about Emperor Nero before putting him in. Oh, why had he fallen asleep so many times in history class! Again, Larry metaphorically kicked himself for letting things get out of hand. As he ran, he had no idea that he was already too late.

Finally, he reached his office, and kicked the door open, placing the miniature's on the table. He was momentarily shocked by what he saw, but that sock quickly turned to horror, then slowly rose up his throat into a cry of grief. He tried to stifle it. On the table, Octavius sat crying the loss of his friend, trying hard to top the flood of tears. But it was hard.

"Octavius, it...it's okay..." Larry said in a soothing voice, though he felt stupid for uttering such meaningless words.

Octavius didn't reply. He just sat and cried, trying to stop but finding his efforts futile. He could hear Larry trying to stifle his own tears, but also failing.

"Lawrence! Lawrence were are you?" A voice yelled from down the hall.

The president stopped to listen, and heard the sound of faint cries coming from a room near the end of the hall.

"Hello?" He asked, hesitantly walking closer. "Who's down here?"

When there was no reply, he walked faster, and slowly opened the door. In the room, he saw the night guard with his head on his folded arms, shuddering. He could also see Octavius holding his friend's limp form, also in tears. Then, Teddy noticed how pale and still the cowboy looked, and realized what must have happened.

"Lawrence," He said in a hushed whisper, making is way over.

Larry looked up, and quickly wiped is eyes, sniffling slightly. He sat up, and sighed.

"Hey, Teddy. Can I...can I help you?" Larry asked, trying to ignore the sobs of the Roman on the table.

"No. I'm fine, but perhaps I can help you," He said, taking a seat beside the guard.

Larry shook is head. "I wish you could Teddy. I wish you could."

"What exactly happened here?" Teddy asked, steeling a glance at Octavius, who was still crying.

Larry sighed, stood, and led the president over to the door.

"Well, as it turns out, the Romans and cowboys were at war with the new Romans, and it turned out that the new emperor, Nero, was actually a bad guy, and now Jedediah's gone due to my stupidity."

Teddy frowned. "Lawrence, you do know that none of this was your fault. You could not help this."

"Yes I could have." Larry protested, sitting down again with a sigh. "I could have done my research like I was supposed to, or I could have kept a better eye on them,"

"Lawrence," Teddy said, placing his and once again on Larry's shoulder. "You could not have stopped it. It was out of your control. Even if you did know about Nero, you would not have been able to do much. Not with McPhee around."

"I know Teddy," Larry sighed, standing yet again. "it's just really upsetting."

"I know, lad. I know. Come on. We'd better go see Ahkmenrah about this."


	35. Chapter 35

Octavius sat beside is friend, gazing at is still, peaceful face. He looked so calm, so quite...it looked as if he was simply asleep and would wake soon. Though he wanted to believe it, he knew it wasn't sleep. It upset him that something so horrible could look so peaceful. Octavius still cried.

It wasn't fair. They'd been so close to winning. In fact, they had won. But it was at terrible cost. Jedediah had done so well, recovering so quick...it just didn't feel real. The whole thing felt like a dream. It had to be a dream! But every time he closed, then opened his eyes, he still saw Jedediah laying lifeless on the table.

While he sat there, a shadow fell over him, but he didn't move.

"Octavius," Larry said, nudging him very gently.

Octavius looked up with tears in his eyes, and Larry bit his own lip, sighed, and struggled to continue.

"We have to leave."

Octavius ignored the night guard, and shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Octavius, come on, we have to leave now."

"No," Octavius whispered, more tears threatening to fall from his dark, sad brown eyes.

Larry sighed, and gently picked him up. Octavius gasped, and tried to break free, but only managing to get his arm stuck in a very awkward position.

"No!" He wailed, still trying to break free. "I will not leave!"

"Octavius, you have to for a moment." Larry said soothingly, closing his hands around the little Roman.

"No!"

"Octavius, stop it!" Larry shouted, quickly loosing his cool.

His voice was so loud and demanding, that Octavius immediately silenced, trying his best not to suppress his sobs. Even Teddy, who had stood by the doorway, jumped at the harsh tone. Larry once again sighed, and bowed his head for a moment. He felt awful for yelling at the little Roman, but he was struggling to control his own sadness and rage. Of course, yelling wouldn't do any good, but he couldn't help it.

"Come on Octavius, we're going to go see Ahkmenrah." Larry said, gentler than he had before.

"Why!" Octavius demanded, on the verge of tears again. "What good will it do!?"

"We're going to take care of Nero once and for all. And find out who did this."

Octavius quietly nodded, and sighed. It was going to be a long, painful night


	36. Chapter 36

In Ahkmenrah's tomb, three people sat, conversing between them possible way to rid themselves of the pests that tormented the smaller exhibits of the museum. Ahkmenrah stood pacing, looking over the hieroglyphics on his tablet. He was curious to hear the story about the invasion, but also devastated to learn about the death of their miniature cowboy friend. Still, he felt the fire of hatred burn towards the Romans who had caused this problem.

"So, the question is, how do we get rid of them?" Larry asked, holding Octavius. He was quite now, but very sullen, and had a miserable look on his face.

"Well, my tablet can take away life." Ahkmenrah said grimly, frowning. "I've never done it, because it pains me to accept that this tablet has a deadly side."

Teddy glanced down at Octavius, and spoke. "I don't think our dear Roman friend wants anymore death." He said softly. "Is there another way?"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "There is one. We can take their life force, so that they will never have lived. They won't even feel it."

"Are you sure it will work?" Larry asked, looking up finally.

"I believe so. But I suggest we don't take Octavius along."

Larry nodded, understanding what the Egyptian meant. He stood, and stretched.

"I'm going to take him to Sacagawea. I'm sure she won't mind watching him for a while,"

"I'm sure she won't," Teddy said, standing as well. "I'll accompany Ahkmenrah to the Roman Diorama."  
"Alright." Larry replied, walking out of the room.

He walked briskly down the hall, wanting to get back to the others. He finally found Sacagawea in the peaceful North American Wilderness room, and stepped through the opening in the glass. Surprisingly, Louis and Clark weren't there. But Larry didn't worry. They were probably out conversing with the other exhibits. It was good, since the young Native American woman finally had a little peace and quite.

"Hey, Sacagawea," Larry said, knocking lightly on the glass.

She looked up, pausing her sewing. "Can I help you?" She asked, smiling at the night guard.

"Yeah. Um, things happened that Teddy'll explain later. Can you watch Octavius for me?"

Sacagawea glanced at the tiny man, and nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks. Bye."

Sacagawea gently scooped up the tiny Roman, holding him carefully. She noticed he was silently crying, and frowned.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes warm and comforting.

Octavius nodded slowly. "I...I lost something." He whispered, bowing is head.

Sacagawea nodded. "What is lost?"

When Octavius didn't reply, she sighed slightly, and set him down. As she returned to her sewing, an old story she had been told as a child came to mind.

"Have you heard the story of Chenoa and Chimalis?" she asked, glancing down.

"No." Octavius replied, looking slightly interested.

Sacagawea put down her needle, and sat with her legs crossed on the ground. She picked up Octavius and gently set him on her knee. She closed her eyes, and began to recite this long passed down story.

"Long ago, there lived two birds. Chenoa and Chimalis. They were close friends, and did everything together. But they were different. Chenoa was a dove, peaceful and reserved, while Chimalis was a bluebird, loud and careless. One day, while Chenoa was out searching for food, when he heard a tale from Nascha, the wise owl that lived in the hollow, that Mosi, the dark furred hunting cat was on the prowl. As quick as he could, he went to warn his friend Chimalis. When he found him, Chimalis was flying about, loudly speaking to himself. Hurriedly, Chenoa flew over to him, warning him to keep quite and listen. But, Chimalis, loud and stubborn as he was, being a bluebird, refused to head Chenoa's warning. Then, a few nights later, Chenoa was awoken from his slumber by the alarming screech of a bluebird in danger. Worried that it might be Chimalis, Chenoa quickly began searching for him. Finally, he found him, but it was too late. All that remained, were a few bright, blue feathers."

Sacagawea paused, realizing that the little Roman was frightened, and quickly spoke again.

"But, the story does not end there. A few years later, Chenoa was flying down an empty beach, when he came across a small hut, the home of Inola, the black fox. Inola was a wise fox, but also dark. She was a friend of Mosi, and possessed a very magical power. She could grant any wish you could possibly imagine. Chenoa knew this. But he also knew how dangerous it was. Inola normally did not use her magic for free. She normally required a payment for her powers. But with the memory of Chimalis fresh in his mind, Chenoa decided to take that risk."

"What happened next?" Octavius asked curiously.

"Well, Chenola pecked at Inola's door, and waited for her to come out. When she finally did, Chenola noticed a bright blue feather pricked up behind her ear. He realized with anger and sorrow that it was one of Chimalis' feathers. Bravely, he entered the small hut, and faced the black fox. He explained what had happened, and told her that he wanted to make a wish. Inola smiled a toothy grin, and picked up a golden sea shell in her mouth. She told Chenola that if he whispered his wish into the shell, it would come true. But, he had to pay. Normally, Inola asked for a pretty object, or some herbs, or just a simple mouse to satisfy her hunger. But today, she was impatient, and her stomach would not stop growling. She told Chenoa that the cost of his wish, would be his life, so that she could eat. Chenoa was frightened, but knew what he must do. He agreed."

"What?" Octavius asked, wide-eyed with shock. "Why did he do that?"

"Hush now and you will see. Chenoa landed, and began to whisper Chimalis' name into the shell. He heard it repeated back, and knew his work was done. He heard Inola sneaking up behind, and felt himself being pinned to the ground as she pounced. Suddenly, Inola stopped. Her ears pricked, and she listened intently. Chenoa listened too, and heard the voice of Chimalis in the room. He saw Chimalis suddenly appear, and was happy to see him alive. Seeing his friend in danger, Chimalis began to chirp and chatter in Inola's ear, angering the old fox. She whirled around, snapping her jaws, but Chimalis was too fast for her, and he and Chenoa flew away, back to their home. After that, Chimalis promised to listen better, and Chenoa promised to always be there for Chimalis, no matter what the cost."

Sacagawea smiled down at Octavius, who was asleep, and went back to sewing. But what she didn't know, was that he was awake. Waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like this chapter. I found it soothing after the previous ones. Anyways, the names used for the animals are actual names given to ten by Native Americans. This story, however, is not real, but after reading some I got a feel for how to create one. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far.


	37. Chapter 37

"So...how do we do this?" Larry asked, holding the box that contained Nero, who was angrily banging against its side. The other Romans had all decided they were against Nero, and wanted Octavius as their leader. Of course, Octavius didn't know about this yet, since he was in no condition to be spoken to. Most things Larry had said to him had either been replied to with a shrug, a sigh, silence, or tears. But now, Larry was finding it kind of awkward holding a box containing one of the most notorious men in history. Even though he was tiny, Larry still felt a shiver run down his spine, now that he'd Goggled all about him.

"Well...I chant a few words, and then the tablet will take away his life energy. Hopefully, that will be it." Ahkmenrah stated, prepping the tablet.

Slowly, he began to chant, and the tablet started to glow. Everyone was mesmerized by the light that shone all around the room. Larry held the crate with one hand, shielding his eyes with the other. He felt the pounding on the crate become weaker, and then finish all together. The light faded.

"Did it work?" Teddy asked, looking at Larry.

Slowly, the night guard opened the crate, and found the wax figure of infamous Emperor Nero frozen in a malicious, angry smile, with his fist raised. He picked it up.

"I think it did..." He said, examining it thoroughly.

"Good. All you have to do is get rid of it." Ahkmenrah said, holding is precious tablet carefully.

"That should not be a problem," Larry said, slightly excited. "Dr. McPhee said that another museum's Nero was recently stolen, and they needed a new one. He's taking a box of trade artifacts tomorrow morning, so I can just toss him in."

"Alright. I had best put the tablet back." Ahkmenrah said, walking back to is exhibit.

"Good, then. Now. Let's go tell the news to Octavius..." Larry began saying to Teddy before e was interrupted.

"Larry!" A voice yelled from down the hall, followed by hurried footsteps. "Larry!"

Both men looked at each other, then ran down the hall to meet the voice. In the hall, they found Sacagawea crying, and running around to the different rooms, calling for them urgently.

Teddy was slightly shoked, for he'd never seen the lovely Native American become so upset. He called her name, and she turned, running and taking him in an embrace which nearly knocked him off-balance.

"What's the matter my dear?" He asked, running his fingers trough her dark hair.

"He's gone," She whimpered, voice muffled by the presidents suit. "Octavius ran away."

"What do you mean, 'ran away'?" Larry asked, something like fear rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, he was upset so I told him a story. He seemed comforted by it, and it looked like he was asleep." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "So I went back to sewing. Then, about half an hour later, I checked on him and," Her eyes began to water as her sensitive side showed. "I did not mean for it to happen. I only looked away for thirty minutes..."

"Shh...it's okay," Teddy said, rocking her back and forth. "do you know where he went?"

"No. He just...sort of vanished."

"Who vanished?" Ahkmenrah asked, walking up to the group.

"Octavius. He's left." Larry replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"I was telling him a story..." Sacagawea whispered, sniffling. "I told him the story of Chenoa and Chimalis, The Bluebird and the Dove."

"Wait, that means..." Everyone stared at the Egyptian, who was beginning to pale. "Dear Apophis! How could I have been so stupid!" He cried, falling to his knees.

The first to rush forward was Larry, who caught him before he fully hit the ground. The young pharaoh was shaking, and a creamy white glaze paled his eyes. It seemed as if he was in a trance...

"The tablet," He whispered, taking a deep breath. "it grants wishes...but he can't use it...but if he tries...by Anubis! What have I done!"

"Ahkmenrah, calm down." Larry said, placing his hands on his shoulders to help ease the shaking. "Explain what's going on."

Ahkmenrah took another deep breath, and let it out. "That story, the one Sacagawea told him, there is another story, in Egyptian, that tells a very similar tale."

"Okay...that means...?"

"If you were as upset as Octavius, what would you do to get your friend back?"

There was silence for a moment, until Larry finally answered.

"Whatever it took."

"Exactly. In the stories, the main character gave is life, but still lived. I...I have a sort of mental connection, you could say, with the tablet. And...something's wrong. Puting two and two together, I think Octavius is about to do something that could be disastrous."

"How so?" Larry questioned.

"He cannot withstand the power of the tablet. If he gets too close, says the wrong words, he could die as well, and cause an even greater problem for us."


	38. Chapter 38

Octavius stood in front of the tablet, his dead friend in his arms. Just like the dove Chenoa, he was ready. Long ago, he'd promised to help Jedediah whenever he needed it, wherever he was, and with whatever needed to be done. At the time, he hadn't been thinking about an event such as this. But standing there, beneath the seemingly endless slab of golden magic, he realized that he would do anything...hopefully, the tablet didn't take tribute.

Gently, Octavius laid Jedediah down near the tablet, but at a relatively safe distance. The Roman couldn't possibly know the tablet's effects, but was unwilling to allow them to harm his friend...if his plan worked. Either way, dead or alive, I will see you again. Octavius vowed in his head, before turning away. He faced the tablet. He was ready.

"Octavius!" "Octavius?" "Octavius!?" Larry and the others shouted as they ran down the hall.

"Wait! My office! Perhaps he's gone in there!" Larry yelled, pushing the door open.

He stood in the doorway panting, looking at the table. He slowly began to realize what must be happening in the Egyptian Wing when he saw that Octavius was nowhere to be found...and Jedediah was no longer on the table.

"Oh...no..."He whispered as the others joined him on the threshold. "He took Jedediah..."

"That can only mean one thing;" Ahkmenrah said, a look of horror on his face. "he is going to do something doomed to fail."

Hurriedly, they ran down the hall, and swerved into the room. When they got there, Larry saw Jedediah's body laying motionless on the table, very near the tablet, and Octavius, standing before the mighty slab of golden Egyptian power.

"Octavius!" He called, about to run over. He was stopped by Ahkmenrah, who held him back.

"It is too late, Larry." He said, slight anger and dis-regret in his voice.

"Why not?" Larry asked, urgency in his voice.

"The process has already begun. It is unsafe to get any closer."

Larry was about to argue again, when he was stopped by a tiny voice.

"Larry?" Octavius asked, still staring at the tablet.

"Yes?" Larry asked, trying to keep his composure.

"When this is done, can you tell Marcus he is to be the new leader of Rome?"

"No, you will remain the leader."

Though they couldn't see it, Octavius was crying slightly as well. He sniffed, and continued. "If this does not go as planed, tell Jedediah I am sorry...and that he has always, and always will be, my best friend."

Now, the others at the door were trying to hide their own tears at the sad scene before them.

"You have to tell him," Larry said, hoping to change the Roman general's mind. But he would not be swayed.

"Tell him he is never alone, and that one day, perhaps in a long while, I shall see him again. Tell him that Marcus will help with any problems, and that I secretly did enjoy the fast car rides. And...and tell him...tell him to stay safe, and not do what I am about to do."

"Octavius, you don't have to do this." Larry said, though he knew it was an ignored statement.

"Ahkmenrah, will this work?" Octavius asked, eyes still glued to the tablet.

"I...I don't know. It may work, or it may kill you, or it might not do anything..."

Octavius sighed. "Well, here goes. I always wondered what this thing felt like."

With that, he reached out his hand, and touched the tablet's golden surface.


	39. Chapter 39

Larry and the other exhibits were thrown against the wall outside the exhibit by a strong rush of air. Inside the room, golden strands of light rushed around wildly, and the table that held the tablet was consumed in a golden blaze, and Octavius' screams could be heard from within. The lights in the museum flickered on and off, and other exhibits rushed around frantically, looking for friends and loved ones who might be frightened by the dark. The golden mass of light glowed brighter and brighter, burning the eyes of whoever looked upon it. The screams became louder and louder, until suddenly, everything ceased. The screaming stopped, and the lights flashed back on. The ball of light faded, and the golden, streamer like strands retreated back into the heart of the tablet. The light grew dim, and then vanished all together.

The exhibits and the night guard remained crouched where they were in the hallway, trying to catch their breath or comprehend what had just happened. The first to rise was Ahkmenrah, who slowly crept into the room. He was mildly startled by the carnage the tablet had left. The floors and walls had cracked, and the two Anubis statues had streaks of ashes, and one had a chip on its bare leg. They whined as he went by, and he said something soothing in Egyptian, giving them a reassuring smile and laying his and on one's podium.

He cautiously made his way over to the table, which was stripped of its golden sheen for the paint had melted. He could feel the heat radiating from the tablet, and very lightly touched it. He pulled his and back quickly, and cursed softly in Egyptian. It was uncomfortably hot, but he picked it up anyways, examining it thoroughly. The two miniatures were on the table as well, but Ahkmenrah had to assure himself the tablet was in its rest mode again before he did anything. After a moment, Larry stepped forwards.

"Is it safe?" He asked, desperate to reach the two on the table.

"Yes, I believe it is at rest now. although horribly hot." The pharaoh replied, tossing the tablet from hand to hand.

"Are they alright?"

Ahkmenrah finally set the tablet down, and gently picked up Octavius. He held him up to his ear, and could hear him deeply inhale, then exhale.

"He's unconscious, but alive." Ahkmenrah said finally, setting him down again.

"Are you sure?" Larry asked, picking him up this time.

The little Roman's cape was singed, and he had very slight burn marks on his hands, probably from when he touched the tablet. But he appeared to be breathing, thankfully, but unresponsive.

"And Jedediah? Is he alive?"

Ahkmenrah picked up the still motionless cowboy, and listened. As he laid him back down, he sighed. He felt as though his heart was breaking, not only for him, but for Octavius.

"Ahkmenrah?"

"He isn't breathing...no heartbeat."

Larry bit his lip. He knew what Octavius had done was doomed to be hopeless, but the confidence of the little Roman had given him hope. But now, that hope was shattered.

"What now?" Teddy whispered, coming up beside the pharaoh and the night guard. Sacagawea stood beside him.

"I really don't know. We'll have to tell Octavius, but I just don't want to..."

"It's okay, Lawrence. We understand. It is not easy to break the truth to someone who was so hopeful. Perhaps, after some time, he will accept it and move on."

"No." Larry replied, rubbing his eyes. "He won't recover from this."

A small groan attracted the exhibit's and night guard's attention, and they looked down at the tiny Roman general. He stirred slightly, mumbling softly and trying to shield his eyes from the glare of the artificial bulbs. He blinked his eyes open, and looked around, confused. He saw the concerned and worried faces of the others, and frowned.

"Octavius?" Larry asked, looking down at him.

The little miniature looked slightly disoriented, and looked back up at him.

"Yes?" He replied, trying to blink the blurriness from his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Oh, I, um, I was just, um, you were unconscious and," Larry paused, exchanging a glance with the others. He lowered is voice, and whispered to them. "I think he's forgotten."

"Forgotten? How could he have forgotten?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know..." But Larry was interrupted by a small whimper from Octavius.

"Jedediah?"

The four normal sized people froze.

"Jedediah? Were are you?" He asked again, looking around.

"Is...is something the matter?" Larry asked, trying to hide his guilt.

"Yeah. I cannot find Jedediah..." Octavius' voice trailed off as he turned and saw his friend lying motionless on the ground a foot or so away. "Jedediah?" He asked, obvious worry in his eyes. He slowly made his way over. "Jedediah? Please answer me..."

As he neared, he remembered what had happened, and his voice rose into cry of despair. He ran the small remainder of inches, and fell to his knees beside his friend.

"Jedediah wake up! Please wake up! Please!" He pleaded, sobbing. He shook him gently, and then harder when he didn't wake. "Jedediah!"

The four onlookers bowed their heads. There was nothing they could do.

"Jedediah please!" He begged, tears pouring from his eyes. "Please...you cannot do this to me! Please!"

"Octavius," Larry whispered, kneeling down to eye level.

"It should have worked...it should have worked..."

"Octavius I'm sorry. You've done all you can."

Octavius shook his head, and hugged his friend one last time. Suddenly, his head shot up, and he had a look of astonishment on his face. He thought he'd heard Jedediah whisper something...but he couldn't have. Jedediah was dead. But maybe...Octavius laid his head on is friend's chest, listening. To his disbelief, he heard a faint heartbeat. And then another. And then more!

"Jedediah," He whispered, carefully supporting his head and shoulders.

Jedediah opened his mouth, and his lungs expanded as he took a breath, for what seemed like the first time in ages. He felt the hard table beneath him, and the slight breeze that came from an air vent not too far away. He could hear a voice, and felt a presence beside him. He breathed again. He felt no pain, though he was sure that breathing hurt the last time he inhaled air.

"Jedediah." A voice said through the darkness.

Jedediah moaned, and turned his head towards the voice. He recognized it.

"Jedediah?"

Slowly, Jedediah opened his eyes, and saw a sight he feared had abandoned him forever.

"Oc-Octavius?" He asked, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Jedediah..." Octavius whispered excitedly, hugging him again.

"Octavius...what happened?"

Octavius frowned, and new tears filled his brown eyes. "I...I thought I lost you and...and you were dead and..."

Jedediah frowned, and sat up. He stopped midway. It no longer hurt to sit up.

"What do ya mean 'lost me'? I'm right here." He said, slightly confused.

"You were killed and...I tried to bring you back."

Jedediah looked confused. "Why doesn't it hurt anymore?"

"The tablet healed you."

Jedediah looked down at his stomach, and indeed saw there was no wound. He then touched his hand to his chest, and brought it back. There was no blood. It was true. He was alive.

"How am I alive?" He asked, slightly scared.

"I used the tablet to bring you back. I was worried it would not work. But now..."

Both Roman and cowboy smiled, and embraced each other in a hug. There was nothing more to fear. Jedediah was alive, and that was all that mattered.


	40. Chapter 40

Octavius and Jedediah sat together, side by side, watching as Larry took apart the so-called Coliseum and put it in a small box for storage. After their little misadventure, Octavius had told the night guard he no longer wanted that horrid structure in his city. Now, siting there, staring out over his city, he was happy to see the evil place demolished. He didn't understand why anyone would want such a gruesome place near them. What the Romans thought after he was gone he had no idea. But one thing was for sure; no such buildings would be constructed ever in the city. A few feet away from where Larry worked, the soldiers who had deserted Nero were doing drill practice. After a simple decree and an oath to protect Rome and its people, they were allowed to keep their military careers, and now made up a new army, joined together with the survivors from the original legions. Unfortunately, those lost in the battle could not be saved, for Ahkmenrah deemed the Tablet's revival powers too dangerous for use. The only thing that could be done was to take their life energy. That way, they would have never lived. Octavius consoled himself with the thought that then they would have never died, either. It was still rather depressing, non the less. But at least he had Jedediah back again.

Jedediah sat beside his friend, watching as Larry packed up the last few chunks of the building that bothered the Roman general so. It was strange, seeing such a large empty space in his neighboring city, but he was glad it was being removed. He shivered at the memory of being inside there. He was just as glad as Octavius it was being packed up and put away. Still, though all had ended well, there was still something bugging him, and he didn't realize his frown was visible.

"Jedediah?" Octavius asked suddenly, turning to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course. Why would I not be?" Jedediah replied quickly, sporting a rather fake smile.

Octavius frowned. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are."

"No, Ockie, I'm not."

"Yes, Jedediah, you are. And stop with the name, please."

"No I'm not!"

"Jedediah, what is wrong? We have won a great victory, and here you are sulking like we have lost everything."

"That's 'cause I almost did."

There was silence, and both seemed kind of awkward. Octavius waited for Jedediah to speak, but he refused. Finlay, after a few moments of silence, Jedediah spoke.

"I was talkin' to Ahkmenrah, earlier this evening. I asked him exactly what had happened, and how. He told me that you gave away part of your life energy to me through the tablet. I was upset because..."

"Because why?"

Jedediah sighed. "I was upset because you could have died. But yet you still did that for me."

Again, they were silent. Octavius understood why his friend was upset, but not why it was such a big deal. They were bot alive and breathing, were they not?

"I did it, because I did not want to lose you." Was his simple, yet sincere, reply.

"But you could have died doing that."

"But I did not, and we are both here."

"I know, but what if you had? What if I was alive and you weren't? What would I be supposed to do?"

"Jedediah, I do not understand why this is such a big deal."

"Octavius, you gave away part of your life to me. You shouldn't just throw it away like that."

"I did not, how you say, throw my life away. I gave it to you. To save you."

Again, Jedediah sighed. "I know, but what if you had died? What if I woke up, and you weren't there?"

"Well, if I did nothing, you would not be here as we speak. Please, forget about it and be happy it worked."

"Octavius, I am happy it worked. I'm just askin' ya not to do stupid things for me."

"Jedediah, do you remember the promise we made? When we crashed that car?"

"Yeah..."

"I keep my promises."

"I know. You always do. But, promise me you won't do anything stupid for me anymore?"

"Only if you promise to stay out of trouble."

Both Roman and cowboy smiled.

"Deal." Jedediah said.

"Deal." Octavius echoed.

They hugged, and then began to make their way down the bench. As they walked back over to Larry, they failed to notice the shadowy figure that stood outlined on the window sill not too far away.

"This isn't over," The voice said, bitter rage seeping into every word. "You may have won the battle, but you've yet to win the war...and I've found your weak spot."

As the figure stood there laughing, a flash of light from a passing car glinted off of golden armor..revealing a malicious smile.


End file.
